DE 0 A 20: UNA APUESTA POR AMOR
by petry88
Summary: llegar nueva a una ciudad donde no conoces a casi nadie es de lo mas divertido. Pero ver que te divides en dos a causa de no saber para donde tirar es de lo mas complicado. TH
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARIO: llegar nueva a una ciudad donde no conoces a casi nadie es de lo mas divertido. Pero ver que te divides en dos a causa de no saber para donde tirar es de lo mas complicado.**

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece ami.**

**CAPITILO 1: NUEVA EN FOCKS**

**Bella POV**

**Mi primer día en Forks. Después de tomar la decisión de venirme con mi padre Charlie a vivir y dejar que mi madre Renne vida una segunda juventud con su nuevo novio, aquí me encuentro muerta de miedo por no saber lo que me encontrare, ya que hace mucho que no veo a Charlie .**

**Toque a la puerta y hay estaba el, igual que siempre no había cambiado nada.**

**-Hola papa! -lo salude dando le un calido abrazo. Su cara fue un poema al verme.**

**La verdad es que yo había cambiado mucho, en tres años que no me había visto ya que yo no era mucho de venir a Forks y el a causa de ser jefe de policía de este pueblecito no se podía tomar muchas vacaciones para venir a visitarme anualmente.**

**-Hola Bella! Me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido a venir por fin.**

**Pasamos dentro de la casa y todo seguía igual que cuando era pequeña. Hacia mucho que no venia, pero gracias ha que había pasado gran parte de mis vacaciones de verano hasta que cumplí doce años lo recordaba todo a la perfección. Llegamos a mi habitación y la verdad es que le hacia falta una mano femenina, era un desastre nada de lo que había pegaba ni lo mas mínimo pero puse la mejor cara de niña buena y le dije que era perfecta pero que si no le importaba iríamos de compras para poder elegir yo a mi gusto.**

**Empecé a deshacer mis maletas, me acosté y quede profundamente dormida a causa de que estaba muy cansada por el viaje.**

**Mi padre me despertó a la hora de comer me dijo que había pedido una pizza, que me arreglara que vendrían a comer Billy y su hijo.**

**La verdad es que me acordaba mucho de Jacob ya que era el único amigo que tenia en los veranos que pasaba aquí en Focks, pero llevaba muchos años sin hablar con el así que no se como iría la cosa.**

**De pronto sonó el timbre y me saco de mis pensamientos .Me termine de maquillar aunque no me gustaba mucho, mis amigas de España me habían convencido de ello y así consiguieron que cambiara mi vestuario entero me volviera un poco mas despampanante con ello. Baje las escaleras y no podía ser, tenia ante mi al tío mas bueno que había visto en toda mi vida. Era fuerte, con los músculos bien definidos, moreno de piel y ojos y el pelo corto negro. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos vaqueros que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas. Me moría de ganas de que se girara para ver ese culo, ya que mis amigas y yo decíamos que si un hombre no tenia un buen culo perdía diez puntos de golpe. De pronto me dio una sonrisa y pude ver esos dientes blancos y a fijarme bien en su cara me resulto familiar, ¡no podía ser era Jacob! Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas al recordar a ese niño que pasaba la gran parte del verano conmigo. Y pensar en lo que se había convertido, me gustaba aun más.**

**-Hola Bella! Estas, guau…..-en su voz había un tono de sorpresa y un poco de chulería a la vez.**

**Me encanto, no hay cosa que nos guste mas a las mujeres que un tío este para comérselo y encima tenga ese toque de malote.**

**De seguido le conteste, para que no pensara que estaba hasta los huesos por probarlo.**

**-Hola Jake! Tu también te ves bien- tire mi largo pelo hacia atrás poniendo una de esas sonrisas picaronas que tanto me funcionaban y baje las escaleras para darle un beso en la mejilla a mi amigo.**

**Mi padre nos saco de mi burbuja en ese preciso momento y nos invito a pasar a la mesa.**

**Salude a Billy con un gran abrazo y nos sentamos a comer. La comida transcurrió bastante tranquila. Jake y yo nos pusimos al día de todo lo que había pasado en estos seis años sin que yo apareciera por Forks. Me estuvo contando que en el instituto le iba muy bien, pero que lo que mas le gustaba era que le habían nombrado capitán del equipo de basket y de todos sus meritos conseguidos.**

**Por la tarde fui con Charlie a Seattle y compramos todo lo necesario para redecorar mi habitación. Fuimos a por mi coche ya que Renne se había encargado de que me lo enviaran a tiempo. Fue un poco costoso para mi gusto pero era perfecto mi Mazda mx-5 color rojo era mi tesoro.**

**El domingo lo pasamos pintando la habitación y poniendo los muebles nuevos, ya que Charlie se había empeñado en comprarlos. Dejamos la habita lo mas acogedora posible para mi.**

**Por la tarde estuve arreglando todo para mi primer día de instituto en Forks y eligiendo que ponerme para causar buena impresión.**

**Baje a hacer la cena ya que Charlie era pésimo cocinero y subí a darme un gran baño para relajar los nervios del día de mañana.**

**Me tire en la cama y mi mente empezó a vagar en como seria el primer día y caí rendida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL PRIMER DIA DE INSTITUTO**

**Bella POV**

**Me desperte cuando el despertador ya no pudo dejarme dormir mas, hice un gran esfuerzo ya que no había muchas ganas de ello y me fui directa a la ducha. Estuve pensando en lo que me gustaria que Tannya tocara mi puerta y me digiera "venga Bella llegaremos tarde", pero eso no iba a suceder, ella no podía venir a salvarme el culo. Se había quedado en Madrid y me prometió que pronto vendria a visitrame y si era possible vendria a la universidad de Forks el año que viene.**

**Salí de la ducha y me apresure en vestirme. Había elegido unos vaqueros pitillo de color oscuro que definian muy bien mis caderas y a la vez mi trasero, una camiseta de licra marrón clarita con un gran escote, aunque decidí ponerme una de tirantes fina debajo blanca, ya que estaba muy bien dotada de pecho y no quería que se me viera todo, lo acompañe con unos botines color chocolate y con la chaqueta de polipiel a conjunto, que me venia por encima de la cintura y dejaba ver mis curvas. Me maquille un poco y me hice una coleta al lado con los tirabuzones que caían como una cascada por mi pecho.**

**Me apresure a bajar, pero Charlie ya no estaba, me había dejado una nota en la mesa de la cocina.**

**Bella:**

**Llamo Jacob para pasar a buscarte pero le dije que no se preocupara que ya tenías tu coche y ya acudirias tú. Me dijo que ya te vería en el insti y que si necesitabas algo que lo buscaras.**

**PD: te he comprado el desayuno, nos vemos esta tarde.**

**CHARLIE**

**Me encantaba que mi padre me conociera tan bien quería irme con mi tesoro, ya que iría un poco antes para inscribirme en las clases que mas me gustaran.**

**Hice camino hacia mi intituto nuevo y cuando gire la curva pude ver un monton de coches en el aparcamiento. ``Que ganas tenia la gente de volver a clase´´. Estacione mi magnifico descapotable en uno de los huecos que encontre primero y allí iba yo.**

**Edward POV**

**Después de un gran verano, de vuelta a lo mismo, primer día de instituto. Alice no se estaba quieta tenia los nevios a flor de piel. No encontaba nada.**

**-Alice!Te dije que te lo dejaras todo preparado vamos a llegar tarde. **

**Mi hermana era una isterica todo tenia que ser como ella lo planeaba, sino todo se convertia en un descontrol ``como ahora´´. Después de un buen rato buscando noseque por fin bajo las escaleras y salimos de la casa. Nos subimos en mi Volvo y allá ivamos los dos otra vez a la misma rutina igual que siempre. Chicas persiguiendote por ser el capitan de Futbol, maestros dándote la paliza y clases nuevas, aunque eso era lo que mas me gustaba ya que este año hariamos clases de música de optativa y yo no me iba a quedar fuera.**

**Al llegar al aparcamiento aparque al lado de un Magda descapotable rojo tremendo.**

**-Edward! Esa chica tiene que tener mucha clase para llevar un coche así. ¡Es precioso!**

**Mi hermanita tenia toda la razón , cuando se habrio la puerta salio una chica castaña con unos tirabuzones preciosos, un cuerpazo que madre mía quitaba el aliento, pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando se quito las gafas de sol con un movimiento súper sexy y puede ver esos ojos chocolate que pegaban perfectamente con el conjuntito que llevaba. Cuando gire a mirar a Alice pude darme cuenta de que me había quedado abobado y mi hermana se había vajado ya del coche.**

**De repente me di cuenta que la duendecillo que era como yo llamaba a mi hermana pequeña se planto delante de mi heroína personal. Bajé del coche enseguida no podía perder ni un momento sin hablar con ella y si Alice lo iba a hacer porque yo no.**

**-Hola! Soy Alice Cullen- mi hermana se le hacerco y le dio un beso en la megilla.**

**Pude ver como la castañita de mis sueños puso cara de asombro pero enseguida me perdí en mi mundo cuando la escuche hablar.**

**-Hola Alice! Yo soy Isabella Swan pero por favor llamame Bella y le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa súper sexy.**

**No podía creerlo ahora si era mi heroína personal, era la primera vez que habían dejado a Alice con la boca habierta.**

**-Bella!me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso, me has dejado rota yo que me pensaba que mi sonrisa era encantadora pero eso es…**

**-Jajá jajá! No te preocupes, espero ver la tulla para sacar mis propias conclusiones.**

**De pronto me di cuenta poco mi hermanita me miraba con una de esas miradas suyas sospechosas y se giro de golpe para volver a ver a Bella.**

**-Bella! Este es mi hermano Edward Cullen el capitán del equipo de Futbol.**

**Y de repente puso toda su atencion en mi y volvio ha hacer esa sonrisa que pensaba que me iba a matar de un momento a otro**

**-Hola Edward! Soy Bella, un gusto - y de repente te acerco a mi pasa plantarme un calido beso en la megilla que me dejo sin habla.**

**De pronto vi como quitaba toda su atencion de mi y ponía la mirada en un punto en concreto. Cuando me gire ha ver lo que era, vi a Bella ponerse ha caminar hacia el. Lo que me faltaba eramos como enemigos y la chica mas bonita que había vito en toda mi vida ponía cara de tonta al ver al estupido de Jacob Black. Sin mas me gire a mirar a Alice que al verme sonrio y inclino la cabeza para al lado y subió los hombros.**

**Bella POV**

**Estaba mirando a uno de los seres mas perfectos que había visto ``pero que le pasaba a este pueblo, no podía ser que de dos chicos que me cruzo haber cual podía estar de mejor ver´´, cuando de repente vi llegar a Jake con su moto. La estaciono justo enfrente de los coches y cuando se quito el casco ¡Buzz! No tenia palabras ver como se pasaba los dedos por el pelo para peinarselo a causa del casco me volvio loca.**

**Salí en direccion a el pasa saludarlo, en cuento me di cuenta de lo maleducada que estaba siendo me gire para decirle que mucho gusto a Alice y al bombon que tenia como hermano marcandome una gran sonrisa de niña buena y dejandoles caer que esperaba verlos mas, y me volví dereccion a Jake.**

**Cuando llegué Jake me recibio con una sonrisa y estiro los brazos aun encima de la moto para que me sumergiera en ello.**

**-Hola preciosa!**

**-Hola Jake!- le dije medio abobada.**

**Pero hubo algo que me dejo estrañada el bombon de Edward Cullen, no estaba mirando con muy buena cara a Jake. Pero esque Jake estaba haciendo algo muy similar aunque con una sonrisa triunfante.**

**Me despege de los brazos de mi amigo, ya que estabamos captando todas la miradas del lugar y de repente Jake me cogio de la cintura y me planto un beso en la comisura de mis labio.**

**No podía ser este hombre queria que me metieran en un manicomio de lo loca que me iba a volver.**

**-Bella estas tremenda!- Me dijo susurrandome en el oído.**

**Me tuve que poner a auto ventilar porque hocino me lo iba a comer en ese mismo momento y no ere ni el momento ni el sitio oportuno.**

**-Jake!No me digas esas cosas que no respondo de mí- dije riendome.**

**-Bella! Lo digo enserio. No ves como nos están mirendo todos. Hasta Cullen esta que echa fuego por la boca de ver la actitud cariñosa que estamos teniendo, ya que el esta acostumbrado a que nadie se le resista.**

**-Oye!te estas aprovechando de mi para que las chicas pienses que eres mas sexy que el.**

**-No!**

**-Ah pensaba!por que eso solo hay que verlo, pero mirate eras un renacuajo la última vez y ahora hasta aria una escepcion con un amigo.-dije medio riendome.**

**-Bella no me tienetes que no respondo de mi.**

**-Ajajá los dos terminamos riendonos y dirigiendonos a la oficina de inscripciones.**

**Al llegar a la oficina, miramos todas las materias posibles y nos apuntamos en las que mas nos gustaron. Yo por supuesto me cogui música, ya que me encantaba cantar y por lo que decian no tenia mala voz y de idioma secundario me elegi Español, ya que habia vivido en Madrid muchos años y el idioma lo conocia a la perfeccion y así me quitaba de hacer codos en una asignatura y lo practicaba.**

**Cuando terminamos de suscribirnos, la mujer nos dio una llave para la taquilla y un mapa con el orario y cada clase.**

**Me despedí de Jake y me dirigí a mi primera clase. Cuando entre todas las miradas se posaron en mí.**

**-Bella!ven siéntate aquí conmigo- me llamo Alice.**

**No la conocia nada, pero la verdad esque proferia sentarme con ella que ya habi cruzado algunas palabras y no con alguien que nisiquiera conocia su nombre.**

**Me diriji hacia ella. En el trallecto puede ver como todas la cabezas has verme mientras yo segui caminando.**

**-Que culo!- Sonó una voz que me parecio un tanto atractiva, aunque un poco descorte su comentario.**

**-Mike Newton ! Eres un idiota- Alice puso su mirada sobre un chico rubio muy mono y lo señalo con el dedo.**

**Sin decir nada me sente en la silla que habia al lado de Alice y le ofreci una gran sonrisa y un gracias a la vez.**

**De repente, se habrio la puerta del aula y no`podia ser, el día había sido estupendo hasta ahora.**

**Empecé a repirar mas fuerte y Alice se quedo mirando con cara de no entender nada.**

**No podia ser! Esto debía de ser una broma de muy mal gusto.**

**Que hacia el aqui!**

Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**Gracias por los comentarios. Es mi primera vez y espero hacerlo bien. Aunque también espero que no se a la ultima.**

**Besos.**

**CAPITLO 3: QUE HACIA EL AQUÍ**

**No podía ser verdad, cuando había venido!**

**Me debían una explicación y muy gorda.**

**Como se las habían apañado para que no me enterara en todo el fin de semana!**

**Cuando había llegado!**

**Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, pero no lograba entender nada. De repente una vocecita que me sacaba de mis casillas llamo la atención de todos.**

**Por favor siéntense! Soy Emmett Swan y voy a ser su nuevo profesor de español,**

**Aparte del entrenador de basket y fútbol.**

**-Es tu hermano! –dijo Alice con cara de sorpresa a lo cuan yo solo asentí con la cabeza.**

**Emmett nos hizo abrir el libro y empezó a dar la clase. La verdad es que no lo hacia mal. El se había licenciado en legua española hacia dos años y había obtenido una plaza fija en Madrid. Me tenía que explicar muchas cosas, ya que le encantaba el instituto de allá.**

**Después de una hora dando clase sonó el timbre y todos se apresuraron en salir.**

**Alice se despidió de mi recalcándome que luego hablaríamos y me quede a solas con el en el aula.**

**-Bellita!- se acerco a mi y me dio y me dio uno de esos abrazos de oso que te dejaban sin respiración. Lo cuan me hizo que lo mirara con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-Emmett, que haces aquí? No entiendo nada, explícate.**

**-Hermanita, no te preocupes que ya te contare. Pero ahora vete que vas a llegar tarde a tu próxima clase. Me despedí de el y me aventure por los para encontrar mi siguiente clase.**

**Las siguientes dos horas pasaron volando, cuando me di cuenta había tocado el timbre y que todo el mundo se dirigía a la cafetería.**

**Al llegar pude ver a Alice saludándome desde una mesa del fondeen la cual estaba con dos chicas mas. Me dirigí hacia ella y me senté.**

**-Bella! Ella es Rosalie Hale- la rubia despampanante se me acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que me hacia una amplia sonrisa.**

**-Y ella es Ángela Weber,-encantada Bella, me saludo con una sonrisa un poco tímida.**

**Estuvimos hablando un poco sobre nosotras y sobre todo de mí ya que a Alice no se le pasó por alto lo de esta mañana con mi hermano ni con Jake. Les estuve contando sobre mi relación con cada uno de ellos y ella me contaron un poco sobre su vida. Me cayeron bastante bien ya que mediante que le iba contando no se entrometían mucho y respetaban que por ahora no quisiera contarles mas.**

**Edward POV**

**Después de haber visto la tontería que se traía con el chulito de Black, pase un poco del tema ya que no la conocía y yo no era de los que iba detrás de nadie,**

**ya que podía tener a la que quisiera. Pero esos ojos y su cuerpo ¡BUF…! la tenia que conseguir aunque fuera para un rato.**

**La mañana pasó rápido. Volverme a encontrar después de todo el verano con mis compañero del equipo fue lo mejor, ya que los había visto muy podo estos meses y necesitaba tener mis piques con ellos. Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Tyler, Mike, Eric, Ben y Jasper en la cafetería. Era con los que mejor me llevaba del equipo, aunque a veces se nos unían el resto para hablar de los entrenamientos, partidos…**

**Me adentre en la charla que llevaban hacia el nuevo entrenador, al parecer era profesor de español e iba a entrenar a los paletos de Basket también. De pronto me quede hablando solo, ya que todos posaron su mirada en la entrada de la cafetería y dejaron de escucharme. Cuando me gire lo comprendí todo. Estaban babeando por la sexy chica que había conocido esta mañana. Pude ver como Alice la saludaba y se sentaba con ella y con las chicas. Todos empezaron a hablar de ella cosa que me estaba poniendo de los nervios, ya que había llegado a oídos de toda su gran simpatía con el imbecil de Black. La verdad es que poco se sabia de ella aparte de que era la hija del jefe Swan y que vivía en España desde el divorcio de su padres.**

**Había armado un gran revuelo en el género masculino. La verdad es que estaba para comérsela y no iba a dejarlo pasar. No podía permitir que Black se la llevara.**

**Tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para que fuera mía. No la quería como novia ni mucho menos, yo no tenía idea de lo que era eso, ya que tenía a casi todo el instituto detrás de mí y no hacia falta que repitiera siempre con la misma. Pero si resultaba como las demás no lo iba a tener difícil. Que mas me daba, me divertiría un poco con ella y luego se la daría a Black, sabiendo que ya me lo había pasado bien.**

**Después de la hora del almuerzo nos dirigimos todos a clase de entrenamiento. Teníamos entrenador nuevo, así que tendríamos que mirar bien los horarios a causa de compartir a dicho entrenador con los chicos de Basket.**

**Al llegar al campo flipe al ver al pedazo de tío que teníamos delante, era una mole y al menos de dos metros de alto, tenía unas manazas gigantes y se veía muy serio.**

**-Hola chicos! Soy Emmett Swan – dijo cambiando la cara y poniendo una sonrisa de niño.**

**La verdad es que pude ver como todos se relajaban yo inclusive, no había dicho mucho pero su forma de mirar y hablar lo decía todo. Detrás de esa dote de gigante se veía una gran persona. Después de estar haciendo las presentaciones oportunas y aclaras las horas de los entrenamientos, nos pusimos a ello.**

**Bella PVO**

**Cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos las cuatro hacia el gimnasio. Rosalie me estuvo contando que ere la capitana de las animadoras y que le hacían falta chicas para el equipo. Después de estar charlando un rato sobre ello me dijo que le gustaría mucho que me uniera a ellas ya que Alice y Ángela estaban en el equipo y no que no vendría mal un soplo de aire fresco. Yo le prometí pensarlo ya que era un poco torpe y aunque hacia tiempo que mi torpeza no salía a la luz sabia que no se podía ocultar para siempre, así que no me fiaba mucho yo de tener que dar saltitos sin romperme un diente.**

**Nos apresuramos en ponernos los uniformes de gimnasia, que para mi gusto eran un poco atrevidos, ya que llevábamos un mini pantalón rojo que dejaba todas las piernas a la vista y una camiseta de tirantes fina blanca que llegaba hasta el ombligo. Agradecí mucho cuando la profesora nos dio una sudadera blanca que ponía instituto de Forks en rojo ya que nos tocaba salir al campo a correr un poco para calentar y hacia bastante frió.**

**Cuando salimos pude ver a mi hermano entrenando al equipo de fútbol y como los chicos dejaban de hacerle caso por mirarnos un instante. A los diez minutos de estar corriendo, un penetrante chillido me saco de mi concentración para no sompesar.**

**-Bellita!- me pare en seco mirándolo como mi pero cara ya que me daba mucha rabia que me llamara así y mas delante de todo el mundo. Se me acerco y me dio otro de eso abrazos que no podía aguantar.**

**-He hablado con papa. Ha dicho que nos espera en casa para hablar a la hora de la comida-pude escuchar mientras luchaba por respirar.**

**Cuando me separe de sus zarpas pude ver como casi todo el campo nos miraba.**

**-Estupendo! Pensé, primero con Jake y ahora con mi hermano. El primer día i van a pensar que soy una suertecita.**

**Al acercarme a las chicas pude ver a Rosalie con la boca medio abierta.**

**-Rose, no te preocupes, solo es el hermano de Bella!**

**-Menos mal!- pensé que para un chico mono que hay en este pueblo no iba poder nada. Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Así que te gusta!- me reí, esto iba a ser muy divertido.**

**-No Bella! Bueno… si, bueno, no se, no lo conozco.- dijo medio tartamudeando.**

**Cuando terminamos la clase y después de una relajante ducha, decidí presentarle a Emmett a las chicas.**

**-Hermanito!- ellas son Ángela, Alice y ella es Rosalie.**

**No me lo podía creer, mi hermano era tonto o que le pasaba. De poco tenemos que salir con barca cuando su vista se poso en Rose de toda de baba que caía de su boca ( literalmente).**

**-Bueno chicos, les dejamos que hablen!- yo, Ángela y Bella tenemos que hablar de la fiesta que quiero hacer este fin de semana en casa. Dijo Alice entre risitas.**

**Entre risas nos fuimos hacia la salida del instituto. Ángela se disculpo con nosotras en cuanto vio a Ben. Al parecer eran novios desde no hacia mucho y se veía que Ángela estaba muy emocionada por ello.**

**Alice y yo estuvimos hablando sobre la fiesta del sábado. Yo le dije que era mi cumpleaños, así que no sabia si iría, con lo cual ella insistió mas porque así tendría mayor motivo para celebrarla. Estuvimos hablando unos veinte minutos hasta que si hermano se digno ha aparecer, ya que no iba a dejarla sola en el apartamento cuando apenas quedaban coches.**

**Un brazo me cogio del hombro. Al girarme pude ver que a Alice también ya que ere su hermano. Solo de pensarlo me entro un pequeño escalofrió.**

**-Hola chicas! Me esperaban- joder me iba a volver loca, que voz.**

**-Hermanito, no seas impertinente! Bella espero a que tú vinieras para no quedarme sola. Sino me habría hecho vieja.**

**-Vale! Vale! Lo siento! Me entretuve con los chicos. A Bell gracias- dijo posando su mirada en mi y con una sonrisa de lado que me dejo caos.**

**Ahora si que no! Me tuve que poner las gafas de sol de golpe, ya que juraría que me había puesto como un tomate.**

**-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana! En casa me deben una explicación y muy gorda- dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza para desaparecer de esa incomoda situación.**

**-Ok! Adiós Bella! Nos vemos mañana y recuerda, habla con tu padre de lo del sábado.**

**-Adiós Alice! Adiós Edward! –dije mientras me subía a mi pequeñín.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**CAPITULO 4: UNA EXPLICACION + UNA**

**APUESTA**

**EDWARD PVO**

**No lo lograba entender, parecía como las demás, pero el simple echo de haberla mirado a los ojos y haberle sonreído, la había puesto como un tomate. Deje salir una risa burlona.**

**-Se puede saber de que te ríes hermanito!**

**-Ahh! De nada Alice, solo que Bella parecía mas superficial de lo que al parecer es- deje salir por mi boca y luego me arrepentí ya que mi hermana era un poco mal pensada.**

**-Ja! No la conoces y ya estas opinando de mas-dijo a la vez que me sacaba la lengua.**

**-No es eso solo que, va da igual! No importa!**

**-Que quieres saber? -esta niña era adivina o que le pasaba. Sabia lo que esta apunto de preguntar.**

**-Haber Edward! Jacob es su amigo desde la infancia. Ella vivía aquí antes de que sus padres se divorciaran, así que cuando venia en verano siempre se juntaba con el. Y tu entrenador, es su hermano mayor. Algo mas?- dejo caer.**

**La pequeña duende me dejo sin palabras, como sabia que quería saber todo eso. Nos dirigimos ni una palabra mas, aunque de vez en cuando Alice se reía y yo no comprendía nada.**

**BELLA PVO**

Al llegar a casa, la entrada estaba llena de cajas. Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaban los dos traidores que no me habían dicho nada de lo que estaba pasando, aunque me agradaba ver a Emmett aquí así todo seria mas fácil.

-Hola Bella! Que tal es primer día de clase? - dijo mi padre.

-Bien, exceptuando por una gran cosota que se presento como mi profesor sin yo saber nada y me dijo cara de tonta al verlo, ya que no me podía crees que hacia el aquí- dije exagerando un poco.

-Ajajá! Hermanita, no seas exagerada, ah! Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Bueno Bella como has podido ver , la entrada esta llena de cajas y me imagino que sabrás que es porque tu hermano se muda con nosotros - dijo mi padre.

-Me lo imaginaba, no creo que haya traído todo esto solo para hoy- dije riendo- pero no entiendo el porque?

-Bellita! Cuando los papas se divorciaron a mi me dieron a mi me dieron a elegir entre irme a España con mama o quedarme en Forks con papa. En su día lo estuve pensando mucho ya que yo tenia a todos mis amigos aquí y no sabia casi español, pero al pensar que tu te ibas con mama me hizo ver las cosas con mas claridad. El pensar que me tenia que separar de ti, no me hizo mucha gracia, así que después de debatir los pros y los contras de la situación ganaron los pros. Y eso es lo que hice darme una nueva vida y un futuro, así que el día que me dijiste que te venias con papa, enseguida arregle los papeles para el transado de instituto, ya que echaba de menos estar aquí y no podía permitir que te vinieras sin mi. Y eso hice, se lo comente a Charlie y el se alegro mucho, pero le dije que no te dijera nada, que quería darte una sorpresa.- termino mi hermano.

Después de terminar de comer y seguir ablando del tema, ayude a Emmett a instalar sus cosas en el que iba a se su nuevo cuarto y de seguido me puse a hacer los deberes que nos habían mandado para el día siguiente.

Cuando termine, baje a hacer la cena ya que los dos hombres de la casa no tenían idea de ello y después del día tan agotador que había tenido decidí irme a la cama temprano.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, hacia un sol impresionante cosa rara el este pueblecito ya que casi todos los días llovía, así que me puse a buscar en la ropa algo de menos abrigo. Decide ponerme unos vaqueros cortísimo para mi gusto, con una camiseta ajustada azul celeste y una deportivas anchas a juego. Desayune y me dirigí al instituto.

Al llegar me fui directa a clase, ya que no había visto a las chicas en el aparcamiento. Al entrar al aula todavía no había nadie, así que decidí sentarme en el primer lugar que divise. Todos fueron entrando y la sala se fue llenando, a excepción de mi compañero de mesa que al parecer no tenis mucha prisa.

-Que coño hace esta cosa sentada en mi sitio? Pregunto una repúgnate voz de zorra.

-Lleva tu nombre? No lo veo por ningún lado.- le dije.

-De repente levante la vista y vi a Edward riéndose, no le veía la gracia al asunto.

-Bella, ese es el sitio de Irina y el de al lado es el mío - dijo con cara seria.

-Muy bien, pues si se quieren sentar juntos, hay mas sitios al final de aula- conteste medio mosqueada.

-Edward, no te preocupes- le contesto Irina- me sentare con Victoria, luego nos vemos bombón. - y le planto un beso en la boca.

Edward se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra, lo que me hizo sentirme mal por rebajarme al nivel de esa zorra. No quería causarle problemas con su novia, así que decidí mandarle una notita.

-Edward, lo siento. No era mi intención causaros problemas, ni a ti ni a tu novia. Pero no te preocupes, el próximo día me siento detrás y listo. Ahh! Y dile a tu novia que no sea tan grosera con la gente.

Se la pase sin que el profesor se diera cuanta y al mirarla puso una cara muy rara y se le escapo una risita.

- No te preocupes se lo diré. Ah! No hace falta que te cambies de sitio ya que no me vas a causar ningún problema con Irina. Ella no es mi novia, hay demasiadas chicas en este instituto para solo probar a una. NO TE PONGAS CELOSA QUE HAY EDWARD PARA TODAS.

Al leer la nota flipe. Al parecer el chico tiene el ego muy subidito. Que se cría que me moría por sus huesos o que me iba a tirar encima de es y me lo iba a comer. Decidí pasar de la nota y prestar atención a la clase ya que era mas interesante.

Chicos, para el trabajo para la primera semana van a escoger una canción y la van a interpretar con un instrumento. Será en parejas así que lo aran con el compañero que tienen al lado - dijo el profesor.

Estupendo, en que maldito momento decidí quedarme sentada en esta silla. Ahora tendré que hacer el trabajo con el subidito de Edward.

-Bueno Bella, pare ser que vamos a ser compañeros- se río- espero que sepas cantar ya que yo seré el que toque el instrumento.

Asentí si contestarle, no me apetecía la verdad, así que recogí las cosas y salí de clase nada mas tocar el timbre.

-Bella!- me grito y salio tras mío- tendremos que quedar hoy mismo ya que yo los demás días entreno casi todos. Así que había pensado que ya que conoces a Alice, te podías venir a comer a casa así terminamos cuanto antes con ello.

-Pero tu que te piensas, que voy a hacer lo que tu digas? Vas de listo si piensas que lo voy a hacer. Iré después de comer y lo miramos - dije.

-Esta bien, tu te lo pierdes. Esme cocina de miedo y a Alice le aria mucha ilusión, pero bueno, a las cuatro iré a recogerte a casa y terminaremos con esto cuanto antes,

-Por mi perfecto!- le dije con una mueca de enfado.

A la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería para encontrarme con las chicas. Estuvimos hablando de la maldita fiesta. Pero quien podía decirle que no a la cara de puchero de Alice. Estuvimos decidiendo que el viernes comeríamos juntas y nos iríamos de compras, aunque yo insistí en no ir ya que tenia mucha ropa nueva y tenia muchos modelitos, pero la insistencia de las chicas volvió a ganar. Al ver entrar a Jake por la puerta de la cafetería le hice una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

-Que pasa preciosa?- dijo dándome un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Pues nada Jake, que las chicas han insistido en montar una fiesta para mi cumpleaños el sábado y me gustaría mucho que vinieses.

Vendrás porfi! - y le puse una carita de niña buena que no me creí ni yo.

-Pues claro que iré. Como me voy a perder la fiesta de la chica mas guapa del instituto, allí estaré.

-Gracias!- me levante y le devolví el beso. Cada vez me gustaba mas acercarme a el.

A la que toco el timbre, salí por patas ya que pasaba de las preguntas de la pequeña arpía Cullen, pero no lo conseguí.

-Bella, que ha sido eso?

-El que- dije con cara de no entenderla.

-Como que el que? has visto como te miraba? Y lo que te ha dicho? Te parece normal?' Jacob esta buenísimo y parece que esta bastante interesado en ti.

Tengo un plan!- dijo gritando.

-Alice, ni se te ocurra hacer nada. Solo somos buenos amigos- le dije con cara de enfado.

-Tranquila Bell, no are nada que no este en mis manos y puso una cara de picara que no me gusto nada.

Que se le ocurriría a esta duendecillo, espero que nada, sino la mataría.

La siguiente clase me toco con Alice también. Así que le conté lo del trabajo con su hermano, lo de la nota y lo de ir a su casa esta tarde. Con lo cual me respondió que no le hiciera mucho caso, que era un idiota y me estuvo contando de su trato con las chicas y que ellas seguían tras de el. Definitivamente era un creído y un imbecil.

**EDWARD PVO**

Bella me lo había puesto a huevo con la notita. Aunque no se lo tomo muy bien me hacia gracia verla con esa cara de enfado. Iba a ser divertido tenerla en casa con esa carita tan sexy que ponía al mosquearse.

Al llegar a la cafetería, me dirigí a la mesa con los chicos. Esta vez estaban todos y se veían muy animados hablando del nuevo entrenador. De repente vi como Bella levantaba la mano y Jacob se dirigía a ella. Le planto un beso en la mejilla no muy amistoso a mi parecer y ella se lo devolvió con una gran sonrisa de tonta. Por lo que pude escuchar, lo había invitado a la fiesta del sábado, lo cual no me hizo ninguna gracia. Cuando vi que los chicos estaban mirando lo mismo que yo, se me ocurrió una idea.

-Os apostáis que Bella será mía si o si?- dije poco seguro ya que el imbecil de Jacob se me adelantaba por goleada.

-Que! No lo vas a conseguir ni de coña-dijo Jasper.

-Apostáis o no?

-Claro que si! Va ha ser divertido ver como Bella te deja con dos palmos de narices y se lía con Jacob, que al parecer le gusta bastante- dijo Mike.

Para mi sorpresa los 19 tíos que había en la mesa apostaron en mi contra. Y yo sabia que era el que hacia 20. 20 a 0 eso no lo podía permitir, me la iba a liar, no podía perder.

El resto de la mañana lo pase planeando cosas ya que esta tarde la iba a tener para mi solito y la iba a conseguir.

Después de comer, fui a buscarla a su casa ya que todo el mundo sabia donde vivía el jefe Swan. Para mi sorpresa, Bella estaba esperándome en la puerta.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

-Hola Bell!

-Hola!- me contesto con cara de mala leche que le hacia verse mas sexy que de normal.

Se subió en el coche y durante el trayecto a mi casa se dedico a mirar por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando llegamos Alice nos estaba esperando pegando pequeños saltitos.

-Bella!-dijo abrazándola- ven que te presente a mi madre. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-Mami!- grito mi hermana- ella es Isabella Swan, Bella y ella es mi mami Esme.

-Mucho gusto señora Cullen!- le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

-El gusto es mío, preciosa . Eres mas bonita de lo que me había dicho Edward y Alice. Ahh! Y llámame Esme.

Bella ante el comentario me miro, lo cual me hizo ponerme nervioso a causa de que ha mi madre se le había ido la lengua de mas.

-Bueno chicas, os la robo ya que tenemos un trabajo que hacer y no quiero demorarme. Ah mama, estaremos en el despacho.

Bella me siguió hacia el despacho a donde estaba mi chiquitín sin decir ni pío.

Bueno Bella, has pensado en alguna canción? Aunque tiene que ser con el piano es el único instrumento que se tocar.

-Bueno había pensado en '' héroe'' de Cristina Aguilera pero no me termina de convencer. Alguna sugerencia?

-Pues hay una canción que me encanta para tocarla con el piano. Conoces a Bustamante''?

-Claro que lo conozco, es un dios, esta como un tren.

-Vale, vale! Gracias por lo que me toca. Que te parece 'me moría por ella'?

Era la canción perfecta para este momento, había estado toda la mañana pensando en algún artista español conocido que cantara canciones de amor bonita y la canción era perfecta para que pensara que yo sentía eso.

-Perfecto -contesto- la conozco y me encanta es una de mis favoritas.

Imprimimos la letra y la partitura para el piano , ella se sabia la letra y yo solo el estribillo, pero me hacia falta la partitura. Cuando la tuvimos, me senté en el piano al cual ella se apoyo y empecé a tocarla.

Cuando le tocaba cantar no lo hizo, así que pare y le pregunte que pasaba.

-Es que me da vergüenza, prométeme que no te vas a reír?

-Prometido - le dije levantando una mano y poniéndome la otra en el corazón.

Volví a empezar y empezó a cantar.

Me moría por ellaY busqué mil excusas para verlaAunque fuera un segundoAunque ella jamás se diera moría por ellaY me ganaban los nervios si me hablabaY yo quedaba mudoY tenía que agacharle la é tonto y qué tan absurdoQue me sentía al lado suyoPor no tener el valor Y creer que sí era posibleAcercarme y decirle...

Que me riere de ella!como se le ocurría, si tenia la voz mas angelical que había escuchado en mi vida. En el momento que llego el estribillo la mire a los ojos y me decidí a cantarlo junto a ella.

Que me moría por ellaY quería robarle el corazónMe moría por ellaPor ser sólo yo el dueño de su amorY no es posible explicar que no hice nadaEn todo el tiempo que pasóY aquí estoy frente a ellaY aún me muero por ella.

No se lo que me estaba pasando en este momento por la cabeza, pero esto ya no tenia nada que ver con la apuesta. La letra era perfecta. Me moría por ella y quería robarle el corazón , quería ser el dueño de su amor y lo iba a conseguir. Necesitaba estar con ella pero no para un rato, sino para largo. Sin pensarlo dos veces solté las teclas del piano y en el momento que siguió cantando y dijo nunca supe lo que era besarla, la cogi por la cintura y hice que se callara. Nuestros ojos no se despegaban y sin mas me levante y me acerque a sus labios notando su aliento. Sin poderme resistir plante mis labios contra los suyos. Eran calidos, dulces, eran perfectos, nunca había probado otros igual.

De pronto ella se despego de mis labios sonrojada y me dio un guantazo.

-Que coño haces?que te piensas que soy como tus amiguitas que me puedes besar cuando te de la gana.

-No Bell! no es así. Te lo digo enserio yo no… va da igual, a sido un lapsus.

-Edward! Será mejor que me lleves a casa ya ensayare la canción yo sola. Ahh! Y ni se te ocurra volverme a besar. No es que seas mucho de mi agrado, eres bastante prepotente y no todas estamos loquitas por ti. Solo me valdrías para un polvo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**CAPITULO 5 : UN ERROR POR MI PARTE**

**BELLA PVO**

**No me lo podía creer! Lo había dejado con dos palmos de narices. Le estaba bien que alguien le dijera las cosas como eran. En el momento que el dije que solo me servia para un polvo, abrió la boca en forma de o y sin mas me dijo que Alice me llevaría a casa, que a el no le apetecía.**

**Alice me llevo sin decir nada. Cuando intento preguntar, le dije que ya le contaría, que ahora no tenia ganas de hablar. Ella pataleo un poquito, pero enseguida lo comprendió.**

**Al llegar a casa, me disculpé con Charlie y Emmett y me fui directa a mi habitación. No tenia ganas de nada, solo de pensar porque coño había echo eso. Era un cretino, ¡como se atrevió! Que se pensaba, que iba a caer rendida ante sus encantos. ¡Ni de coña!. Se iba a enterar, iba a arrepentirse por haberme besado. Menos mal que Alice me aviso de cómo era, sino hubiera caído como una tonta. Aunque he de reconocer que me había gustado. Era calido, tierno…**

**¡Pero que coño estas pensando Isabella!, seguro que eso lo hacia con todas, al principio se mostraba dulce hasta que te conseguía y luego te llamaba cuando quería repetir y punto. Este tío no sabia a donde se había metido, le iba a dar de su propia medicina.**

**A la mañana siguiente, me desperté intentando borrar lo que había pasado. Estábamos a mitad de semana, así que hoy intentaría contactar con Tania. Hacia cinco días que no hablaba con ella y la echaba mucho en falta. Necesitaba desahogarme con mi amiga, contarle todo y sobre todo contarle de las chicas.**

**La mañana en el instituto fue de lo mas normal, hasta que me di cuenta que me tocaba clase con Edward y por lo que veía volvía a las andadas.**

**Cuando entre en clase de cálculo, vi como le comía la boca a Jessica con desespero y parecía bastante entretenido. Me sonreí a mi misma al ver que no me había equivocado.**

**Cuando pase por su lado, ni se inmutó. ¡Era de lo peor!. Me senté dos filas por detrás de los tortolitos y me dispuse a sacar mi libro.**

**-Bella, gracias por la invitación de la fiesta- dijo una voz que me recordaba familiar.**

**Al escuchar mi nombre, vi como Edward se revolvía en el asiento y apartaba a Jessica de un empujón, lo cual hizo que lo chica lo mirara perpleja. Era mi momento de entrar en acción. Dirigí la vista hacia el chico que me hablaba y le conteste.**

**-De nada. Tu nombre es Mike verdad? - me levante de la silla y con cuidado para que no se me viera nada ya que llevaba una minifalda, me senté encima de la mesa enfrente del chico.**

**-Si…mi nombre es Mike Newton - contesto medio tartamudeando por los nervios. A lo cual al darme cuenta le hice una de esas sonrisas picaras.**

**-Encantada!- Lo agarre de la solapa de la chaquete y me acerque peligrosamente a si oído- espero que me reserves un baile. Newton solo asintió son la boca medio abierta y se dirigió a su mesa.**

**Al intentar bajar de la mesa, me choque contra algo duro. Ese olor me recordó a alguien y acerté mi conclusión era cierta. Edward estaba que echaba chispas delante de mí y la situación me hizo soltar una risita.**

**-Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?**

**-Nada que te importe- se puso más furioso si era posible y apretó sus dedos sobre mis caderas.**

**-Parece ser que no te conformas con el imbecil de Jacob. Ahora andas seduciendo a Mike también?**

**-Jake y yo solo somos amigos- a lo que el soltó una risita falsa por mi respuesta.**

**-¡Pues no lo parece!, el niño se queda tonto solo con mirarte.**

**-¿Y a ti que más me da?**

**-Me da y punto. Y al parecer Mike también te sirve para divertirte.**

**-Esta bueno, aunque creo que me valdría para algo más que un polvo.**

**-¡Bella!, no juegues conmigo. Aléjate de Mike. No quiero que ande distraído en los entrenamientos, por estar pensando en faldas. Mejor dicho en tu falda.**

**-No estoy jugando con nadie. Además solo le he pedido un baile y si quiere pensar en mi falda que lo haga. Si hace falta mañana me pongo una mas corta para que no se le olvide.**

**-Bella!, no me tientes- dijo a la vez que me subía encima de la mesa y se pegaba a mí.**

**-Que haces?**

**-Te estoy diciendo que no me tientes o te vas a arrepentir y aquí delante de todos te…- dijo en mi oído.**

**-Hazlo si te atreves!, pero si lo haces el que te vas a arrepentir eres tu porque no se va a volver a repetir.**

**-Vas a ser mía quieras o no.**

**-Cuando quieras pero que sepas que no soy de repetir. Me gusta lo nuevo - le aparte de un empujoncito y me senté en mi sitio dejándolo pensativo.**

**Estaba tan histérica que como no había llegado el profesor me levante para ir al lavabo. Paraba de todos las miradas de clase. ¡Que vergüenza!.**

**EDWARD PVO**

**Esta chica me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Pero que me pasaba!. El haberla visito en esa situación con Mike no me había gustado un pelo. Estaba que ardía de rabia y de calor por haberla tenido tan cerca. Ninguna chica me lo había puesto tan difícil en toda mi vida.**

**Vi como se levantaba y salía de clase. Sin más, mi cuerpo reacciono solo y salí tras ella. Al ver como entraba en el baño, me puse tenso y decidí entrar yo también.**

**-Que haces aquí?**

**-No me vas a dejar así -dije girándola y arrimándola a mi cuerpo.**

**-Suéltame o grito.**

**-No te va ha oír nadie, todos están en clase.**

**-Se puede saber que te pasa?**

**-Te parece suficiente razón lo que me has dicho en clase?**

**-Yo… yo no pretendia nada. Fuiste tu el que me busco y me encontro.**

**-Porque te empeñas en hacer las cosas tan difíciles?**

**-Yo no me empeño en nada. Eres tu el que me besarte ayer, eres tu el que hha venido a mi esta mañana, eres tu el que me esta persiguiendo.**

**-Lo de ayer fue un impulso ya te lo dije. Pero lo de Mike …**

**-Lo de Mike que?**

**-A que juegas?**

**-No juego a nada, ¿a que juegas tu?, que te piensas quepor besarme ayer eres mi dueño.**

**-Alejate del equipo de futbol, no quiero peleas por ti y alejate de Mike.**

**-Que te gusta Mike? Ajajá - solto en risitas.**

**-¡Bella!- dije en tono enfadado a la vez que la levantaba de tal manera que quedo sentada en el lavamanos. Vas a saber lo que es bueno!**

**La cogui por la cara y la otra mano fue directa a su pierna desnuda. Me acerque a ella y me quede a escasos centimetros de su boca. Pude ver como su pecho subia y vajaba de forma acelerada a lo que me di cuenta de que la camisa estaba apunto de petar de lo oprimido que le venia por la parte del pecho. La mire a los ojos y baje la vista a sus labios carnosos. La bese, la bese con ansia, con necesidad. Me ponia nervioso, me excitaba, no podia aguantarlo. Espere el impacto sobre mi mejilla pero eso no sucedió. Ella empezo a corresponderme el beso con lo cula intente profundizar mas a lo que ella accesio encantada. Nuestras leguas empezaron a jugar, besaba super bien. Tenia más necesidad de ella, me estaba poniendo a cien con solo besrla. La agarre por la cintura y la acerque más a mí. Ella empezo a jugar con mi pelo y a rozarme el cuello. No podia más. Necesitaba más, más de ella. Lo necesitaba todo. Sin mas ella se solto y se alejo de mi boca.**

**-No a estado mal - dijo mientras se vajaba del lavamanos.**

**-Que! Me quieres volver loco?**

**-Edward, como bien dijistes ayer ha sido un lapsus, ya que estan muy bueno, pero mo creo que quiera repetir. Además- dijo mientras se marchaba- no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, no soy de esas y no me quiero comer las babas de medio instituto.**

**Un lapsus, como se atravia. Loco era poco me iban a tener que encerrar en un siquiatrico.**

**Habia sido el beso más espectacular que habia tenido en toda mi vida y no queria que repitieramos. Pero que se pensaba!, si queria guerra se la iba a dar. No se lo creia ni ella. Se había vuelto loca nada mas tocarla, yo lo había notado. Estaba como un flan y huyo diciendo estupideces. Se iba a enterar de quien era Edward Cullen, le tenía que tener para mí y para nadie más y yo iba a ser solo para ella.**

**Me salte la clase ya que después de lo ocurrido no quería miraditas de nadie, ni nada por el estilo. Después de la siguiente clase me diriguí a la cafetería y me sente con los chicos sin decir ni mu.**

**-Edward, estas muy raro!- Dijo Mike- despues de lo de esta mañana te va a ser difícil que Bella te haga ganar la apuesta. Sino mira hacia haya.**

**Dirigí la mirada y flipe. ¿Qué coño se creía? Estaba de lo mas tontita con Jacob, subida a sus piernas y hablándole al oído. No aguantaba más. Me levante de la silla haciendo que todo el comedor me mirara, hasta ellos y salí de allí pegando golpes a las paredes.**

**BELLA PVO**

**Pero que estaba pasando?, era tonta, definitivamente si. Como me había atrevido a devolverle el beso. Había sido el, el y sus malditos ojos, el y sus malditas manos en mi cintura. Me dirigí a clase y no preste mucha atención en ella. Tan rápido como sonó el timbre salí como una flecha a mi siguiente clase, no me apetecía seguir escuchando los murmullos de nadie.**

**Al entrar a clase de historia vi como Alice me saludaba con la mano y a su lado estaba Rosalie. Me senté junto a ellas, no con muy buena cara.**

**-Bella, que ha pasado con mi hermano?**

**-Nada Alice, no lo entiendo esta loco.**

**-Bella, todo el mundo esta hablado de lo que pasado en la clase de calculo. ¿Qué te ha hecho?**

**Inhalé e échale un poco de aire y les empecé a contar a las chicas todo desde el principio. Cuando acabe las dos me miraban con la boca abierta y sin decir nada.**

**-Y eso el lo que ocurrió- dije.**

**-No me lo puedo creer - dijo Rosalie**

**-La has dado de su propia medicina Bella. Que se joda, así aprenderá a tratar a las mujeres. Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra, desde el primer día Edward no paro de hacerme preguntas sobre ti, eso solo puede significar una cosa. ¡Esta celoso!, ver como pasas de el de ese modo y como te comportas con los demás, no le ara gracia ya que esta acostumbrado a que caigan todas a sus pies -termino Alice.**

**-¡Ya!, ese es el problema, que yo quería tomármelo a broma pero me ha salido el tiro por la culata.**

**-¿Cómo?- gritaron las dos a la vez.**

**-Si chicas, que me gusto. Que me gusto el beso y estoy confusa.**

**-No me lo puedo creer! Me encanta! Mi mejor amigo y mi nueva mejor amiga se gustan y no hacen mas que ponérselo difícil el uno al otro- dijo Rosalie.**

**-Tengo una idea!- Dijo botando la duendecillo.**

**Cuando termino de contármelo me pareció una locura. Jake era mi amigo y me agradaba, no lo podía hacer.**

**-Haber Alice, te olvidas de una cosa.**

**-Que cosa?**

**-Jake esta como un tren y lo único que vamos a conseguir es confundirme mas.**

**-O no! - dijo entre risas.**

**Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Yo me pare en la entrada un momento para hablar con Emmett y cuando entre estaban las chicas sentadas y Jake estaba en mi sitio.**

**Me acerque y Jake me hizo una señal para que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Lo hice sin rechistar, aunque era lo que me temía. Esta situación me estaba confundiendo cada vez más.**

**-Jacob, Bella esta un poco preocupada- dijo Rosalie.**

**-!Si!, que le pasa a mi princesa ?**

**-Pues que el imbecil de mi hermano… - Alice se callo.**

**-Ah si! Todo el mundo en los pasillos estaba hablando que a Edward de poco le salen chispas por la cabeza. Pero no se que paso.**

**-Fue porque le dije a Mike que bailaría con el- le dije a la oreja.**

**-¡Ni de coña!, vas a bailar conmigo toda la noche- me dijo del mismo modo.**

**No podía ser, que iba a hacer. Cada vez que Jake se me acercaba me daba un vuelco el corazón, pero es que con Edward me pasaba exactamente lo mismo.**

**Estaba echa un lío. De repente escuché un golpe, y otro y otro. Me gire a ver que sucedía y vi salir a Edward por la puerta de la cafetería dando puñetazos a las paredes y con una cara que me dio mucho miedo. Empecé a sentirme culpable, pero me dije a mi misma que seguro que no era por mí, que algo le habría pasado.**

**El jueves fue un día de lo mas aburrido. Me toco música y lo único que conseguí de Edward fue un hola, se veía mal, ¿qué le había pasado?, tenia unas ojeras enormes como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y me empezaba a preocupar la situación.**

**Alice me estuvo contando que ayer cuando llego a casa no se le podía ni hablar. Que había estado todo el día encerrado en su cuarto y que no quiso ni cenar. Que por lo que se veía, se había peleado con alguien del equipo. Yo espere que no hubiera sido Mike.**

**EDWARD PVO**

**Cuando llegue a casa, me encere en la habitación, no quería ver a nadie, la imagen de bella encima del imbecil de Jacob empezaba a doler y mucho. Me quede profundamente dormido y un golpe me sobresalto.**

**-Edward, puedo pasa?'- Dijo mi hermana con voz de pena.**

**Te he traído algo de comer, te vendrá bien.**

**-No me apetece - de repensé te dirigió a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se acercó mi.**

**-Hermanito, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?**

**-No es nada.**

**-Bella me contó todo lo que ha pasado.**

**-¡Que! ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Pues nada. Lo de ayer, lo de la clase de hoy y lo del baño y creeme que a mi no me engañas, esto no es normal en ti, ¿tiene que ver con ella?**

**-SIP!**

**-Si no te apetece hablar no lo hagas pero si me necesitas estaré aquí para escucharte_ y se dio la vuelta para irse.**

**-Espera! Alice no se lo que me pasa. Nunca antes había deseado tanto nada, ni nadie, pero es que Bella es diferente. Me saca de mis casillas que no me haga caso y que ande flirteando por ahí con todo el mundo.**

**-Ay hermanito, te gusta y demasiado. Estas celoso. Solo puedo decirte que le des tiempo, que esta confundida y que después del largo historial que tienes y haberte visto esta mañana con Jessica se cree que lo único que quieres es llevarte a la chica nueva a, la cama.**

**-Pero no es así. De verdad, aunque al tenerla cerca me dan todas las ganas, pero no es igual que las demás, ¡no!, al menos para mi.**

**-Edward, te lo vas a tener que currar y mucho. Ahh! Y lo primero que tienes que hacer es intentar averiguar si es solo un capricho pasajero, ella no es de esas.**

**-Lo se Alice, lo se. Por favor no le digas nada de esto.**

**-Pero las chicas preguntaran!**

**-Diles que me he peleado con alguien del equipo. Esto lo quiero hacer yo solo.,**

**-Esta bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo mientas me daba un beso rn la frente y salía se mi habitación.**

**Pase toda la noche en vela pensando en la primera vez que la vi,.en sus ojos , en su voz cuando cantaba, en su cuerpo perfecto, pero sobre todo en su respiración tan agitada cuando la bese y en como me hacia sentir.**

**A la mañana siguiente me levante sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Todo fue bien en el instituto, hasta que entre a clase de música. Me senté a su lado y lo único que me salio de la boca fue un hola. No podía hablar con ella, lo único que me apetecía era mirarla. Definitivamente me gustaba, me gustaba y mucho.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS 1ª PARTE**

**BELLA PVO**

Me levante diciéndome a mi misma que hoy iba a ser un buen día. Hoy cumplía mi mayoría de edad. Me vestí lo mas guapa posible y baje a desayunar con mi familia.

Al bajar Emmett y Charlie empezaron a cantarme cumpleaños feliz y pude ver que nos se le olvidaba ni una ya que encima de la mesa tenían una tarta con las velas enchufadas. Me encanto, era un detallazo para empezar bien el día.

Estuvimos desayunando tranquilamente y les estuve comentando lo de la fiesta. Papa no puso ningún inconveniente a respecto, pero Emmett si. Se enfado por no haberlo invitado yo y me comento que lo había hecho Rosalie. El enfado le duro dos minutos, porque enseguida me dijo que allí me daría el regalo de papa y suyo. Tenia que hablar con Rosalie seriamente. Esta chica se tenia muy escondidito lo que se traía con mi hermano y me molestaba que no nos comentara nada. Amenos a mi ya que podíamos ser futuras cuñada.

Termine de desayunar y me dirigí al instituto. Hoy me esperaba un día agotador y encima estaba un poco embajonada ya que Tania no había dado señales de vida y ella siempre era la primera en felicitarme.

Al llegar al insti, me encontré a las chicas en el coche de Rosalie.

-Felicidades Bella!- gritaron en unísono. Lo cual hizo que me sonrojara ya que todo el aparcamiento dirigió la mirada hacia mí.

La mañana transcurrió entre felicitaciones. Me asombraba ver que hasta gente que no tenia ni idea de quien era lo hiciera.

Al entrar a la cafetería me puse muy nerviosa. Toda la cafetería estaba decorada con globos y todo el mundo me gritaba ¡felicidades!. Estaba muerta de vergüenza.

-Felicidades Bella!- dijo Jake dándome un largo beso en la mejilla. Te gusto?

Me lo iba a comer, que gesto tan bonito de su parte, pero no hacia falta tanto.

-Me encanta, gracias!- dije a la vez que me tiraba a sus brazos.

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol vinieron a felicitarme y a la vez Ben me los iba presentando, Jasper, Félix; Tyler, Eric, Aro y a Ben y Mike ya los conocía.

Toda la mañana fue muy bonita, hasta al entrar a clase en la pizarra había felicitaciones hacia mi. Aunque faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien. Edward no se había acercado en toda la mañana a decirme nada.

Al terminar las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento ya que había quedado con las chicas allí. Pero no estaban todavía y ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora en la que habíamos quedado, así que me dirigí al coche que estaba aparcado al lado del mió.

Edward estaba sentado en su coche con cara de preocupación. Coji aire y me acerque a la ventanilla, al tocar enseguida la bajo.

-Has visto a Alice?

-Creo que esta terminando de hablar con la gente por lo de la fiesta de esta noche- me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Te pasa algo conmigo?

-No, no pasa nada. Entre tú y yo las cosas están bastante claras. Ayer te encargaste de dejármelo claro.

-Bueno Edward piensa lo que quieras, pero igualmente no me gusta ver a la gente así. Sea lo que sea que te pase necesitas desahogarte con alguien. Bueno Edward, nos vemos esta tarde, voy a esperar a las chicas en el coche. Adiós.

-Adiós Bella.

Tenía el corazón a cien por hora. Era lo correcto o me tenia que ablandar un poco con el. Parecía que estaba mal. Lo mejor seria que fuéramos amigos por el bien de los dos ya que teníamos mucha gente en común. Pasaba de estar haciendo el tonto mas con el, así que teníamos que hablar.

Estuve esperando a las chicas diez minutos en el coche, hasta que se dignaron a aparecer. Nos fuimos a comer a un japonés que había en el centro comercial, ya que la comida japonesa era mi favorita y al terminar nos pusimos manos a la obra a buscar algo que ponernos.

Después de haber entrado a casi todas las tiendas de centro comercial, todas tenían algo que ponerse menos yo. Estaba cansada de ver tanta ropa y seguirle el ritmo a Alice no ayudaba mucho, ya que se paraba en todas las tiendas.

Entramos en una de las últimas tiendas que quedaban, así que decidí que me compraría algo en esta si o si, sino esta noche no iba a poder ni caminar.

Me estuvieron sacando un montón de modelitos y ala las chicas no les terminaban de convencer, hasta que me probé un vestido rojo que a la que no me convencía era a mi.

Al salir de probador, Alice empezó a pegar saltitos como una niña de cinco años.

-Ese Bella, ese es el vestido – dijo, a lo que las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero, no es muy atrevido?

-¡Atrevido!, si te sienta divino- dijo Rosalie.

El vestido era rojo de tirantes muy fino, con un escote que realzaba mi pecho, llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y era todo ajustado.

Alice le pidió a la dependienta unos zapatos de tacón plata y un conjunto de ropa interior rojo que insistió en pagar. Al terminar nos fuimos directas a casa de Alice a arreglarnos, ya que eran las siete de la tarde y habíamos quedado a las diez y media con todo el mundo.

Al llegar me entraron por la puerta trasera de la casa, ya que no querían que viera nada de lo que habían montado.

**EDWARD PVO**

Me desperté nervioso pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Había hablado con Alice para que me dejara preparar lo que quedaba de la fiesta. Quería demostrarle a Bella que no era el chico insensible que ella se pensaba. Quería que viera que de verdad me importaba.

Al llegar al instituto, me dije a mi mismo que no la pensaba felicitar hasta que estuviera bailando con ella en la fiesta, así le daría mi regalo. Pase la mitad de mañana entre llamadas, necesitaba que todo estuviera a punto para esta misma tarde. A la hora del recreo ya había echo lo mas difícil, que era contratar la disco móvil, el catering y la bebida. Me dispuse a entrar en la cafetería pero me quede en la puerta mirando hacia ellos. Bella estaba en los brazos de Jacob con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Decidí salir de allí corriendo y me dirigí al baño. Me dolía y demasiado ¿Por qué?. Esta situación me superaba, ya no me apetecía que se me acercara ninguna chica, las estaba rechazando a todas. No me apetecía que Bella me viera con nadie y ella andaba lanzándose a los brazos de Jacob.

Me quede en el baño el resto de las clases, no me apetecía verle la cara. Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases, me dirigí a mi volvo y me quede plantado allí pensando lo impropio que era de mi actuar así.

De pronto oí un golpe en el cristal y baje la ventanilla.

-Has visto a Alice?

-Creo que esta terminando de hablar con la gente por lo de la fiesta de esta noche- me dijo sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Te pasa algo conmigo?

-No, no pasa nada. Entre tú y yo las cosas están bastante claras. Ayer te encargaste de dejármelo claro.

-Bueno Edward piensa lo que quieras, pero igualmente no me gusta ver a la gente así. Sea lo que sea que te pase necesitas desahogarte con alguien. Bueno Edward, nos vemos esta tarde, voy a esperar a las chicas en el coche. Adiós.

-Adiós Bella.

Pero que tonto había sido. Como me había atrevido a decirle eso. Pero es que era lo que ella me dijo y a lo mejor tendría que plantearme ser su amigo nada mas por el bien de las chicas. Pero es que no aguantaba que Bella pasara de mí de esa manera y si siendo su amigo la podía tener mas cerca, por ahora me conformaba.

Estuve toda la tarde preparando la decoración que había comprado Alice, aunque tuve que llamar a Hammett y Jasper para que me ayudaran, para poder ir a recoger el regalo de Bella.

A las siete oí un coche y supe que ya estaban aquí. Esperaba que Alice la entrara por la parte trasera y así lo hizo. Los chicos y yo nos subimos a mi cuarto a arreglarnos, sabíamos que ellas tardarían mas así que cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la cocina a jugar a la consola ya que todo estaba listo.

**BELLA PVO**

Subimos al cuarto de Alice y tiramos todas las bolsas en la cama. Estaba muerta, pero necesitaba estar bien ya que era mi fiesta.

-Bella tu cuarto será el de enfrente, hable con tu padre y tu Emmett os quedareis a dormir y tu Rosalie dormirás en el del alado ya que Ángela no se queda, así que váyanse a duchar y en una hora las espero en mi cuarto –dijo Alice.

Me dirigí a la habitación y llene la bañera del baño, me sumergí en el agua ya que tenia una hora y yo no tardaba tanto en ducharme. A la media hora de estar en la bañera, decidí salir ya que sino me iba a arrugar como una pasa, me seque y me puse el conjunto rojo que había regalado Alice. Salí de la habitación con la toalla puesta encima de la ropa interior y de pronto choque con algo que me hizo caer al suelo con tan mala suerte que la toalla se me cayó.

-Bella estas bien? – dijo mientras me miraba y parecía que los ojos se le iba a salir de la orbita.

-Tu que crees? al menos podías tener la decencia de no mirar –dije a la vez que me colocaba la toalla.

-Lo siento! – y giro la cara a la vez que se despeinaba el pelo con la mano.

-Que lo sientes! Ja, pues no lo parecía.

-Pues si te digo la verdad no lo siento. Eres tu la que vas por ahí chocándose con la gente y con una mini toalla que deja ver todo. Así que no me culpes si se me han ido los ojos. No es culpa mía que seas tan apetecible.

-Edward Cullen! Eres un imbecil. Esta claro que tú y yo no nos podemos llevar bien – me di la vuelta y entre de nuevo en mi cuarto.

Me puse el vestido y los tacones para evitar más tonterías y fui a cuarto de Alice.

-Hola Alice!

-Pero que divina, te queda genial, cada vez me gusta más. Pero ahora tú y yo vamos a hacer maravillas con ese pelo.

Rosalie y Ángela no tararon en llegar. Rosalie llevaba un vestido negro de palabra de honor ajustado hasta la mitad del muslo. Ángela, una minifalda negra con una camisa blanca y Alice, un corsé blanco con una falda de vuelo azul cielo. Estaban preciosas.

Al terminar de peinarme, Rosalie me maquillo sin dejarme que me mirara al espejo. Cuando me vi., no podía creer lo que veía.

-Chicas esta soy yo?- a lo que todas empezaron a carcajease.

Alice me había hecho un moño bajo y con el pelo sobrante unos bonitos tirabuzones y Rosalie era una genia, me había puesto una base muy natura, con un poco de colorete, los ojos me los había delineado con raya blanca para que parecieran mas grandes, en los parpados un poco de purpurina y los labios de color rojo a juego del vestido para que destacaran.

Me encantaba, aunque el vestido me pareciera atrevido, estaba genial.

Cuando las chicas se terminaron de arreglar, nos pusimos a recoger todo lo que habíamos puesto por medio y antes de bajar Alice nos presto un pijamita porque no se podía decir que fuera un pijama. Era diminuto.

Nos dispusimos a bajar a la fiesta ya que eran las once menos cuarto y estaba todo el mundo esperando.

**EDWARD PVO**

Era increíblemente perfecta. Al haber visto con este conjuntito rojo me tuve que meter a la habitación para que no se notara lo excitado que estaba. Me encerré y no podía para de pensar en ese cuerpo empecé a dar vueltas por el cuarto esperando a que se me quitara el acaloramiento que llevaba. Me moje la cara, empecé a inhalar y exhalar pero no lo conseguía. Era el cuerpo más bonito y sexy a la vez que había visto en toda mi vida. Buff! Tenia que dejar de pensar sino me lo tendría que montar yo solo y hacia mucho que no lo hacia gracias a que siempre tenia a alguien que se me ofrecía. Algo me saco de mis pensamientos e hizo que se me pasara todo de golpe. Emmett había entrado a mi cuarto a decirme que bajara a ayudarlos con unas cosillas que faltaban.

A las diez y media la gente empezó a llegar y nos toco recibirlos a nosotros gracias a que las chicas todavía no habían bajado.

Casi todo el mundo estaba en la sala con la música puesta y esperando a la cumpleañera. De pronto me pareció ver a un ángel vestida de demonio. Estaba tremendamente potente con ese vestidito rojo y esos taconazos. Creía que se me iba a caer la boca de lo abierta que la tenia.

-Edward cierra la boca que estas haciendo un charco de baba en el suelo – dijo la graciosa de mi hermana.

-Estas deslumbrante hermanita y tu Rosalie tal como siempre perfecta- dije sin quitar la mirada de Bella.

-Ok Edward, gracias. Pero quita ya esa cara de tonto que vas a gastar a Bella de tanto mirarla- dijo Rosalie entre risas.

Bella termino de bajar la escalera súper ruborizada, sus mejillas hacían juego con el flamante vestido que llevaba puesto. Me apresure en quitar la cara de tonto que se me había quedado y la ayude a bajar.

-Bella esta preciosa!

-Gracias Edward, tu tampoco te ves mal- dijo intentando no mirarme.

Nos dirigimos a la sal y pude ver como se le caía la baba a más de uno mirándola.

En el momento que iba a acercarme para pedirle un baile, el imbecil de Jacob se me adelanto. Tenía una cara de tontita con el que no lo soportaba. No paraba de reírse mientras que el le decía cosas en el oído. Me estaba poniendo enfermo, así que me dirigí a la cocina a sacar más cervezas para que no faltara de nada. Oí unos pasos detrás de mí pero no me apetecía que me vieran con esta cara de mala leche.

-Edward se puede saber que haces aquí? Hay mil chicas que quieren bailar contigo.

-Y tú? Se te veía muy a gusto con Jacob, no parabas de reírle las gracias.

-Y a ti que más te da? Estoy con el como me da la gana.

-Me da y punto – y pude ver como me miraba con la boca abierta.

-Suenas muy convincente. Lo hacer con todas no es cierto?

-No. Pero no me cambies de tema. Te gusta Jacob?

-Bueno no se. Además no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Con eso me basta. La cara que has puesto lo dice todo- dije bajando la mirada y cogiendo unas cervezas.

-Edward, porque te empeñas en sacarme de quicio?

-No me gusta estar así contigo, pero tampoco me gusta ver como tonteas con el.

-Bueno creo que debería irme y tu también hay mucha gente que atender. Adiós.

Le gustaba, ese no lo se lo aclaraba todo. Tenia que olvidarme de esto, lo tenía que hacer. Me iba a divertir como nunca y la puesta ya no me importaba.

Volví a la fiesta y empecé a hablar con lo chicos, baile con Irina, sabia que lo tenia fácil con ella pero hoy no me apetecía. Fue transcurriendo la noche hasta que Alice me dijo que era momento de la tarta y que dejara de tontear con Irina que así no iba a conseguir nada.

**BELLA PVO**

Me lo estaba pasando de miedo. Jake no paraba de decirme lo sexy que estaba y eso me hacia pensar en la conversación de Edward y en el lió que llevaba en la cabeza.

Rosalie estaba todo el rato con mi hermano y se notaba que había algo entre ellos, ya que las miraditas que se echaban decía mucho. Alice estaba con Jasper y al parecer al chico le agradaba mi amiga, ya que estaba muy atento de ella y Ángela, que te voy a contar, solo les faltaba la cama.

De repente se apago la música de golpe y todos se quedaron en silencio y de golpe sonó el timbre.

-Bella ves y abres eres la cumpleañera- dijo mi hermano a la vez que Alice asentía con la cabeza.

-Fuera esta tu regalo de cumpleaños mió y de papa- término mi hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE 2**

**BELLA PVO**

Que se les había ocurrido a estos dos. Viniendo de mi hermano, me esperaba un pastel gigante o algo por el estilo.

Me acerque a la puerta hecha un mar de nervios, respire hondo y sin más me apresure a abrir.

-Felicidades amiga!

-Tania!- dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos- que haces aquí?, no me lo puedo creer!

-Pues ya ves pequeñaza, tu hermano me llamo a mitad de semana diciéndome que me había comprado un billete de avión, ya que te habían preparado una fiesta y como tu mejor amiga que soy no podía faltar. Y para que no sospecharas, decidí no dar señales de vida estos días ya que me moría por contártelo.

-No me lo puedo creer, que callados se lo tenían.

Tania y yo, fuimos a agradecer a Emmett por el gesto, ya que aunque solo haya pasado una semana echaba mucho de menos la compañía de mi amiga. Había sido un gran regalo.

Al terminar de hablar con Emmett, fui directa a presentarle a las chicas.

-Hola Tania, ya tenia ganas de verte - dijo Alice abrazando a mi amiga.

-Pero, vosotras os conocíais?

-Sip.. He estado hablando con ella desde que Emmett me contó todo y necesitaba a alguien para compincharme. Así que hable con tu hermano y me dio el numero de Alice para que cuando llegara todo saliera según lo planeado.

-Oh! Que fuerte! Pero como lo hicisteis? Gracias de verdad que muchas gracias.

De repente toda la casa quedo a oscuras y todo el mundo empezó a cantarme cumpleaños feliz. Al fondo del comedor pude ver como Edward se iba acercando a mí con una gran tarta.

-Bella pide un deseo- dijo acercándose a mi oído

" que tenga el valor para decidirme y no equivocarme"

-Bueno chicos que continué la fiesta!- dijo Alice mientras encendía la música y luces de nuevo.

Entre el ruido de la gente, pude coger a Tania y llevármela a la cocina para poder hablar con ella mas a gusto ya que tenia que contarle un montón de cosas.

Pues no se Belli, tendías que decirme quien son esos dos chicos que traen loca a mi amiga. Aunque creo que por mucho que te intente ayudar, la decisión es tuya.

Si, si ya lo se. Seque estoy hecha un lió y no lo entiendo, son tan diferentes. Edward es tan mono, aunque siempre estoy peleándome con el y Jake, es ¡buff! Un cañonazo de tío, esta tremendo y me llevo muy bien con el. No se amiga, no se como salir de esta.

Seguimos hablando en la cocina, ya que así podíamos hablar tranquilamente. Hablarle de algo me resultaba tan sumamente fácil que había olvidado por completo al resto de la fiesta.

-Bella, que no pensáis venir al comedor? Las chicas quieren hablar con tu amiga.

-Y el quien es, Belli?

-Tania, el es Edward Cullen y ella es Tania Daneli.

-Encantada Edward!- dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo sin dejar un centímetro sin observar.

-Igualmente! Pero ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría bailar con Bella, ya que en toda la noche no la han dejado ni un segundo a solas.

-Si claro, por supuesto!- y mi amiga hizo que me cayera de un empujón en los brazos de Edward, a lo que la tonta soltó una risita y dijo- Belli, es un diez-y se largo dejándome con todo el marrón.

-Se puede saber a que se refería con eso de es un diez?

-No se, pregúntaselo a ella. Tania es muy impulsiva- dije a la vez que me separaba de sus brazos.

-Vamos Bella, fuera tonterías y hablemos claro. A que se refería? O me vas a hacer ir a hablar con ella?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

-Pues no se, supongo que eres un diez físicamente, a eso se referiría.

-Así que tu amiga piensa eso!, y tu?tu que piensas?

-Edward, que más te da lo que piense?

-Contéstame. Tú piensas igual?

-Pues no se Edward, no creo que te guste escuchar mi opinión, supongo que te dará igual. Pero hoy si que te mereces un diez- y me pudo la mano en la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

-Esta bien, con eso me conformo no quiero escuchar que ahora vamos a bailar, ya que me lo debes por haberme encargado de montar casi toda la fiesta.

Edward camino hacia el salón y yo le seguí, ya que no me apetecía hacerle un feo por no haberme dejado seguir hablando y después de haber bailado con casi todo el mundo, crei que era lo mas apropiado.

No me gustaba dejar sola a Tania pero al verla vi que se las apañaba bien. Estaba hablando con Jake y vi como me hacia una señal de peligro con el numero diez en las manos. Perfecto, anda que me iba a ayudar mucho si le ponía un diez a los dos.

Al llegar a la pista, la música cambio radicalmente de pop a una balada y pude ver como mis amiguitas, incluso Tania ponían cara de tontitas al mirarnos y soltaban unas risitas entupidas. Las iba a matar, seguro que había sido cosa de ellas.

**EDWARD PVO**

Justo a tiempo, Alice era la mejor. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo. Ella coloco sus manos en mi cuello y con el simple contacto de sus manos me hizo estremecer.

-Te ocurre algo? Si quieres me separo un poco?

-No, esta bien así.

Pero como se le ocurría que quería que se separase de mi, si estaba en el mismo cielo.

Acerque mi boca a su oído y creí que ya era momento de felicitarla.

-Felicidades Bella! Quería ser el ultimo en decírtelo.

-Gracias!- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me separe de ella y metí mi mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su regalo.

-Esto es para ti.

-No tenias que haberte molestado.

-No es molestia.

Al abrirlo se me abalanzo a los brazos- ¡es precioso!me lo pones?

-Parece que te gusto?- y me acerque a ponérselo – la pulsera es bonita pero no tanto como tu.

-Gracias Edward, enserio que muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpas me gustaría enseñárselo a las chicas.

-Si claro, ves.

Vi como Bella se acercaba a las chicas y le mostraba la pulserita. Al parecer le había gustado mucho, lo cual me puso contento ya que ese era mi propósito.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y la gente empezó a irse, así que los que quedamos empezamos a recoger. Jacob y Emmett se encargaron de la bebida y Jasper y yo desmontamos los cables de la disco y la recogimos para que mañana se la pudieran llevar. Mientras las chicas, iban recogiendo el comedor y todo lo que había por medio.

Cuando terminamos todos caímos rendidos en el sofá.

-Chicos, que os parece si jugamos a algo? – dijo Ross

-Vale! A atrévete o prenda- hablo mi hermana a la vez que pegaba saltitos.

Todos accedimos así que empezamos a jugar.

-Haber Ross, atrévete a decirnos quien te gusta? – dijo mi hermanita.

-Eso no es justo!

-Pues prenda.

-Esta bien, me gusta Emmett, contentos- y pude ver como a Emmett se le ponía cara de tonto al escucharla.

-Muy bien, ahora tu hermanito- dijo Ross

-Ross, no te pases vale.

-Vale! Tienes que coger un hielo con la boca y metérselo a Alice por el escote del corsé.

-Pero eso no es justo- dijo Alice.

-Ah! Es lo que hay. Haberlo pensado antes, sino prenda los dos.

-No! Esta bien lo hacemos- contesto Alice.

Jasper cogio un hielo del frigorífico y se posiciono de rodilla delante de Alice, con la boca restregó el hielo por su escote y lo dejo caer. Enseguida Alice se metió la mano por el escote y se saco el hielo. Todos nos moríamos de risa al ver a mi hermana con los pezones como mecheros.

-Ya vale! Que esta subiendo la temperatura- dijo Emmett

-Ahora tu Tania.

-Esta bien, dime?

-Dale un beso de diez segundos en la boca a la persona que tú quieras de aquí.

-A la que quiera? Se puede chica?

-Si claro- dijo Emmett rápidamente.

-Belli, van aquí que te voy a dar el mejor beso que te han dado en toda tu vida.

Bella se acerco a Tania y la cogio de la cara, ¡pero que le pasa a estas!, nos querían volver locos o que. Sin más Tania se abalanzo a la boca de Bella y se les escapo un gemido entre tanto lenguetazo. Buff! Que vista, en mi vida había visto algo igual. Me tuve que levantar porque la temperatura de mi cuerpo no aguantaba más y vi como todas las miraban con la boca abierta.

-Jajjaja! Mirar vuestras caras!. Belli y yo jugábamos mucho a esto con nuestros compañeros del insti y estamos acostumbradas. A que si muñequita?

-Sip!- contesto sin mas.

-Pero a vosotras os gustan las chicas? –soltó mi hermanita

-No, pero es bueno probar cosas nuevas- dijeron las dos a la vez entre risas.

-No se, soy yo o aquí hace mucho calor?- me atrevía a decir.

-No hermanito, eres tú. Pero no por la calefacción que esta apagada, sino por lo que acabas de ver. A decir verdad, hasta yo tengo calor- y se empezaron todos a reír.

-Bueno seguimos- dijo Tania.

-Jacob te toca. Tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, pero más de veinte segundos. Ah! Y por supuesto con Bella, sino prenda.

No! No podía hacerlo. No delante de mí. Bella tenia que decir que no, aunque de repente me vino a la cabeza ese 'no se si me gusta' y me temí lo peor.

-Bella, te importa? – le dijo el muy imbecil.

-No, es un juego. No te preocupes.

Jacob se sentó al lado de Bella y mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y sin mas ella lo cogio de la cara y le planto un beso. Esto no lo podía soportar, pero lo peor estaba por llegar,Bella le abrió paso a su lengua y empezaron a profundizar más el beso. Mientras el la cogia de la cintura y la iba acercando ella jugaba con su pelo y al ver esa imagen trague en seco y me levante de golpe.

-Parar, parar, ya han pasado los veinte segundo- salio mi hermana en mi defensa al verme la cara.

Pero no lo podía creer, les daba igual que todos estuviéramos mirando. Seguían hay dale que dale como si nada.

-Si me disculpáis, no me encuentro bien, me voy a mi cuarto- dije a la vez que salía de allí con el cuerpo medio roto y los ojos nublosos de lagrimas que no deje caer.

**BELLA PVO**

Iba a matar a Tania otra vez, pero como se le ocurría hacerme esto y mas delante de Edward. Aunque pensándolo bien, tenia que hacerlo, tenía que saber que me pasaba con los dos. Tenia que decidirme de una vez por todas.

-Bella, te importa? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No, es un juego. No te preocupes.

Lo tenía que hacer, Edward solo era un niño caprichoso y seguro que le daba igual. Además pensándolo bien era mi cumple y me lo merecía y que mejor que con Jake ya que estaba tremendo.

Jake se sentó al lado mió y sin más me abalance a besarlo, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

Era increíble, clamado, suave, bonito y la verdad esque me estaba encantando. Por un momento me olvide del reto y le abrí paso a su lengua. Empezamos a besarnos con mas necesidad, mientras lo cogia del cuello y empezaba a jugar con su pelo, me cogio de la cintura y me acerco mas hacia el. No quería parar, juraría que había pasado el tiempo pero si el no se apartaba yo no lo iba a hacer.

-Parar, parar, ya han pasado los veinte segundo- dijo Alice casi gritando.

Pero no podía parar y parecía que el tampoco quería.

Al oír como Edward pedía disculpas y decía que se encontraba mal, me separe de Jacob y vi como se iba hacia la habitación. Parecía que de un momento a otro se iba a desplomar, pero no podía ser, seguro que seria ese maldito orgullo suyo.

-Lo siento Bella, no era mi intención no parar – se disculpo Jake.

-Si, si claro. Se termino el juegecito, paso de ver como mi hermana le come la boca a todos los de esta sala sin decir ni mu – dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien vamonos a la cama, ya es tarde. Jacob te puedes quedar a dormir si quieres, aunque ahí pocas habitaciones y somos muchos hay camas de sobra, así que vamos a sortear las habitaciones- dijo Alice entre saltitos.

-Esta bien, si no os importa prefiero quedarme.

-Ok!

Alice cogio papel y boli y apunto todos los nombres en papelitos que recorto e hizo bola.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora Ross sacara dos papelitos y esas personas dormirán en el mismo cuarto así no habrá peleas –dijo Alice.

-Alice con Jasper- dijo en enseñando los papelitos.

-Esta bien, Jasper dormirá en mi cuarto- sigue Ross

-Emmett, tu dormirás conmigo.

-Vale, dormiréis en el cuarto de mis padres sino os importa.

-Ok! – dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la boca.

-Haber faltan dos, así que a quien le toque con Edward en su cuarto y los otros al de

invitados.

-Tania tu con Jacob. Ok! Así que Bella, te toca con Edward- dijo Ross sacando los papelitos para ver que no hacia trampa.

-Esta bien chicos, vamos arriba y le enseñare sus cuartos, y les dejare algo que ponerse, ya que las chicas ya tienen pijama.

Cuando la gente empezó a subir cogia a Alice por la mano e hice que se parara en seco.

-Dime Bella?

-Alice me has dicho que yo dormiría en la de invitados.

-Sip! Pero no contaba con Jacob y no me acordaba de Tania.

-Dime que no lo has hecho aposta?

-Un poquito. Por lo que veo necesitas hablar con mi hermano, Emmett y Ross lo mismo y sobre todo yo con Jasper, así que decidí que Tania dormiría con Jacob.

-Esta bien. Pero antes avisa a tu hermano de todo esto, valla que me pegue una patada y tenga que dormir en el salón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

**CAPITULO 8: NOCHE DE CONFESIONES**

**ALICE PVO**

**Una vez les indique a los chicos donde estaban sus habitaciones, deje a Bella hablando con Tania y me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano.**

**Me encantaba la idea, además nunca se sabe, quizás Bella y mi hermano podían aclarar las cosas de una vez, y eso de estar con Jasper me encantaba ya que nunca me había fijado en el de ese modo a causa de ser el hermano de mi amiga y el mejor amigo de Edward, pero esta noche me había dado cuanta que aparte de tener muchas cosas en común, había mucha química entre nosotros y la verdad es que me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de Jasper y yo juntos.**

**-Hermanito, puedo pasar?- dije abriendo la puerta**

**-Pasa Alice**

**-Como te sientes?**

**-No muy bien la verdad. Pero es lo que hay, me tendré que acostumbrar a esto me guste o no. Creo que me lo merezco por haber jugado con los sentimientos de muchas chicas, así que ahora a llegados mi turno.**

**-Bueno no estoy muy de acuerdo en lo que has estado haciendo con todas esas chicas, pero creo que no tendrías que torturarte de este modo.**

**Venia a decirte que tienes compañía para dormir, ya que no hay suficientes habitaciones, así que hemos hecho un sorteo y a Bella le ha tocado dormir contigo.**

**-Bella! Espera, no entiendo, ¿por sorteo?, que casualidad.**

**-Bueno sorteo amañado de parte mía y de Ross, pero sorteo.**

**-Muchas gracias Alice!**

**-De nada. Creo que tenéis mucho que aclarar, así que mas te vale que aproveches esta oportunidad, al igual que ella. Para que se pueda aclarar de una maldita vez.**

**-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que aclararse?**

**-Bueno Edward, creo que eso es cosa suya, así que no me hagas mas preguntas y aprovecha al máximo la noche. Ah! Sin tonterías que mi habitación esta aquí al lado.**

**Me dirigí a mi habitación, mañana me darían una explicación los dos y muy gorda. Al abrir la puerta respire hondo, ya que había llegado mi turno. **

**Sacamos la cama de debajo de la mia y la montamos, al terminar fui directa al baño a ponerme el pijama asi Jasper se cambiaria tambien y sali con la pilas rcargadas para hablar de una vez por todas.**

**-Alice podemos hablar?**

**-Si claro, dime!**

**-Pues la verdad es que es un poco complicado. Llevo toda la noche intentando decírtelo, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado.**

**-Haber Jasper! Te crees que nos ha tocado en la misma habitación por suerte? Pues te aseguro que no. Hable con tu hermana y le dije que quería que me tocara contigo.**

**-Alice no entiendo nada.**

**-Bueno, digamos que hasta esta noche no me había fijado en ti de esta manera, me parecía que estabas tremendo pero eras el hermano de mi amiga y no me quería dar cuanta de lo que me pasaba contigo. Pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro podría funcionar ya que me gustas.**

**-Alice tu también me gustas y la verdad es que queria que saliéramos para conocernos mejor.**

**-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia?**

**-Bueno algo así. Claro si tú quieres.**

**-Esta bien, podemos intentarlo, no creo que perdamos nada.**

**ROSALIE PVO **

**Alice nos acompaño a la habitación de sus padres entre risas. Me imagine que era por lo de solo haber una cama, aunque a mi me encantaba la idea ya que asi podria tener cerca a Emmet.**

**Una vez en la habitación me apresure a entrar en el baño ya que estaba súper nerviosa por lo que había dicho delante de todos y aunque no dijo nada me imaginaba que con lo preguntón que era, no iba a pasar por alto el tema. Termine de ponerme el pijama y de lavarme los dientes y salí del baño.**

**-Emmet, ya puedes entrar.**

**-Joder Ross, ese pijama te queda espectacular- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.**

**-Gracias!- creo que puse la sonrisa mas tonta de mi vida.**

**Mientras Emmet entro en el baño, yo me metí en la cama ya que estaba muy cansada y haber si asi le dava vergüenza y no me preguntaba nada.**

**-Ross, estas durmiendo?- dijo metiéndose en la cama.**

**-Casi. Por que?**

**-Por nada. Lo que pasa es que se me hace extraño dormir en la cama con una amiga. Siempre he dormido con mis parejas o solo.**

**-Si, a mi también. Es la primera vez que duermo con un chico en la misma cama.**

**-No has dormido nunca con ninguno?**

**-No. Con ninguno.**

**-Ósea que soy el primero?**

**-Si- le conteste a la vez que intentaba hacer que me dormía.**

**-Ross!**

**-Dime Emmet!**

**-Lo que has dicho antes de mi, te referías a que te gustaba o que era el que mas te gustaba de los que habíamos en la sala?**

**-Las dos cosas.**

**-Ósea que te gusto!- y empezó a hacerme cosquillas bajo la sabana.**

**-Si Emmet, me gustas. Pero para que me meare encima- dije entre risas.**

**-Ross!**

**-Si!**

**-Tu también me gustas y mucho. Pero la situación es un poco complicada, yo soy profesor y tú eres una alumna.**

**-Si, ya se. Por eso no te había confesado nada, prefería tenerte como amigo a que ni siquiera me dirigieras la palabra.**

**-No creo que pudiera dejar de hablar a algo tan precioso.**

**-Gracias Emmet!**

**-Ross hablando enserio, me gustas y mucho y solo me faltaba que yo a ti también, esto se hace muy difícil, el tenerte tan cerca y no poderte ni tocar.**

**-Difícil por que quieres. Ahora mismo solo estamos tú y yo y no creo que nadie piense nada, yo soy amiga de tu hermana y ahora tú no eres profesor.**

**-Tienes razón. Fuera del colegio dejo de ser profesor, al menos con todos vosotros. Pero aun asi no me gustaria complicarte la vida. No creo que sea muy fácil poder salir como si nada. Aunque me encantaria correr ese riesgo si con ello eres mia.**

**-Pues no te resistas. Soportare lo que haga falta**

**-Ross, ni una palabra de esto a nadie o me juego el trabajo.**

**-Tranquilo, pero dudo que los chicos no sospechen nada.**

**-Eso es verdad. Nos tocara decirles la verdad.**

**-SIP!**

**-Esto significa que salimos a escondidas? Parezco un niño de quince años, me encanta.**

**TANIA PVO:**

**Al llegar a la habitación, vi a Bella muy nerviosa, así que le dije que se quedara un ratito conmigo. Enseguida Jacob se escuso de que iba a por agua, supongo que para dejarnos a solas.**

**-Ahora dime, que sentiste?**

**-Pues no se Tania, me gusto. Fue muy tierno, pero cuando le vi la cara a Edward, me nuble de nuevo. No se que voy a hacer, Jacob me gusta y creo que Edward también y mas de lo que me pienso. Teta estoy echa un lío!**

**-Belli, creo que no te puedo ayudar mucho, si estuviera en tu situación no se que haría. Edward es un caramelito y Jacob que voy a decirte de el, es un cañón de tío, solo hay que mirarlo y tiene un culo. Es normal que estés confundida!**

**-Tania, por lo que veo tu si que sabrías por quien decidirte.**

**-Puede ser. Pero eres tu, no yo la que esta metida en esto.**

**Que ojo tiene, no se le pasa una. Pero como no me iba a decantar por Jacob!, con ese cuerpazo y esa actitud de malote y niño bueno que tenia a la vez. La verdad es que el tipo merecía la pena, pero yo no podía pensar en esto, no hasta que Bella se decidiera, le podia hacer daño y ante todo era mi amiga y la respetaba.**

**-Pues nada Tania me voy a dormir. Si no te importa me pondre el pijama aquí porque no se como va a estar la situación con Edward.**

**-Si tranquila, yo también me lo voy a poner ya.**

**Cuando Bella salio del cuarto Jacob todavía no había llegado así que decidi meterme en la cama ya que no iba ha estar esperándolo como una tonta y enseguida caí rendida. No se cuanto tiempo llevaría dormida pero de pronto sentí que algo me tocaba y me levante de golpe.**

**-Tania, te he despertado?**

**-Pues un poco, no me esperaba que me despertaras.**

**-Podemos hablar?**

**-Si, dime.**

**-Me he encontrado a Bella en el pasillo y parecía muy preocupada. Que le pasa?**

**-Pues no se Jacob, la verdad es que eso lo tendrias que hablar con ella, no creo que yo sea la persona mas apropiada para decirte nada.**

**-A si claro. Lo siento, no era mi intencion molestarte.**

**-Te gusta verdad?**

**-Pues no se. Creo que si, pero hay algo que me hace dudar. Ella es mi amiga y no quiero perderla por hacer las cosas mal.**

**-Ya, me imagino. Que suerte tiene de teneros a todos.**

**-También de tenerte a ti. Se os ve muy unidas y aunque tu pareces mucho mas atrevida, pareceis muy iguales.**

**-Cuidármela bien. La echo mucho de menos.**

**-No te preocupes esta en buenas manos con toda la gente que tiene alrededor.**

**-Jacob, lucha por ella, es muy buena chica y se merece lo mejor.**

**-Tania estas bien?**

**-La verdad es que la envidio. Belli siempre fue mi amiga y me costo tirar mucho de ella, pero aunque la allá cambiado físicamente sigue teniendo ese gran corazón para todo el mundo. Es muy buena chica y espero que aquí sea feliz.**

**-Se nota que la quieres mucho, vale la pena tener amigas como tu, ella también tiene un tesoro contigo. Ah! Y no la envidies, aunque vengas solo de vez en cuando puedes contar con todos nosotros para lo que haga falta.**

**-Gracias Jacob. Desde que Bella se fue, ya no es lo mismo.**

**-Bueno Tania y cuéntame un poco de ti? Ahora somos amigos no?**

**-Pues no se. Me gusta mucho la moda, la fiesta y sobretodo el básquet.**

**-A mi también me gusta mucho el básquet, juego en el equipo del instituto. No se por qué pero tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.**

**-Bueno Jacob, será mejor que nos acostemos, mañana no nos vamos a poder levantar.**

**-Es verdad. Buenas noches Tania!**

**-Buenas noches Jake! Mañana seguimos hablando.**

**Creí que era lo mejor ya que si seguía hablando de nosotros mas tiempo no tardaría en lanzarme a sus brazos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin duda merecía la pena y aunque me gustase para mi creo que será lo mejor para mi niña después de tantos cambios. Decidido! Le diría que se decantara por Jake, aunque con ello me destrozara a mí poco a poco.**

**Bella POV:**

**Una vez hable con Alice, nos acompaño a todos a las habitaciones y ella se a hablar con Edward. Menos mal que Tania me conocía demasiado bien y me dijo que me quedara un rato con ella. En el momento que entramos Jake se fue a la cocina a por agua, asi que me quede sola con Tania.**

**-Ahora dime, que sentiste?**

**-Pues no se Tania, me gusto. Fue muy tierno, pero cuando le vi la cara a Edward, me nuble de nuevo. No se que voy a hacer, Jacob me gusta y creo que Edward también y mas de lo que me pienso. Teta estoy echa un lío!**

**-Belli, creo que no te puedo ayudar mucho, si estuviera en tu situación no se que haría. Edward es un caramelito y Jacob que voy a decirte de el, es un cañón de tío, solo hay que mirarlo y tiene un culo. Es normal que estés confundida!**

**-Tania, por lo que veo tu si que sabrías por quien decidirte.**

**-Puede ser. Pero eres tu, no yo la que esta metida en esto.**

**Al parecer Tania habia pasado bastante rato en la fiesta con Jacob y supongo que eso es lo que a ella en su caso le haría decidirse, ya que no conocía a Edward y encima Jake era el prototipo de chico con los que siempre salía, pero yo no podia pensar nada malo era mi amiga y solo me daba su opinion.**

**-Pues nada Tania me voy a dormir. Si no te importa me pondré el pijama aquí porque no se como va a estar la situación con Edward.**

**-Si tranquila, yo también me lo voy a poner ya.**

**Nada mas salir del cuarto, me empecé a poner nerviosa otra vez. Edward no sencontraba bien y yo no queria ser un estorbo, no creo que se pudiera asi por el beso de Jake y mioquería podia culpar, seguro que habia sila la bebida.**

**Me puse al lado de la puerta y empeze a debatir si entrar o no.**

**-Bella, te encuentras bien? Se te ve preocupada.**

**-Ah! Si Jake. Es solo que estoy cansada.**

**-Oye espero que no te hayas preocupado por lo del beso, se me fue de las manos. No era mi intención.**

**-No Jake, no te preocupes no es por eso, tambientambién culpa mia.**

**-Ok, ya hablaremos te dejo descansar- y seme acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla.**

**No podía se, aun me podía liar mas, el pobre estaba preocupado por mi y yo pensando en otro, aunque también en el a decir verdad, ese beso me habia dejado caos, no podia parar de compararlos, era una idiota podia tener a Jake y me complicaba pensando en el cretino de Edward que seguro que solo queria divertirse un rato conmigo. Respire ondo y decidi tocar la puerta de una vez por todas.**

**-Puedo pasar?**

**-Si, pasa se supone que por esta noche es tu cuarto también.**

**Nada mas pasar me paralice al cerar la puerta. Si que podia liarme mas y mucho. Edward estaba junto la puerta de baño (supuse) y solo levaba un pantalón de pijama. Se veía tan sexy que me maldije a mi misma por haber decidido entrar. Me iba a volver loca si lo seguía mirando, pero es que no podia parar tenia un cuerpo tan bien formado que no se si me podria resistir a probarlo esta noche.**

**Pero Isabella estas tonta, ¡en que estas pensando! Baja de la nube, no le des el placer de ver que te mueres por sus huesos.**

**EDWARD PVO**

**Tuve que subir la escaleras mas rápido que en toda mi vida. Estaba tonto, sabia de sobra que esto algún día pasaría, pero nunca pensé que en mi propia cara. Estaba clarísimo a Bella le gustaba Jacob, sino Tania no le habría propuesto eso, estoy seguro. Encima le daba igual que todos estuviéramos mirando, solo les faltaba que les pusiéramos la cama. Que rabia! No pisa pasarme esto a mi, tenia que ser fuerte, no podía hundirme ahora.**

**Una vez me tranquilicé, me puse mi pantalón de pijama y me desplome en la cama.**

**-Hermanito, puedo pasar?- dije abriendo la puerta**

**-Pasa Alice**

**-Como te sientes?**

**-No muy bien la verdad. Pero es lo que hay, me tendré que acostumbrar a esto me guste o no. Creo que me lo merezco por haber jugado con los sentimientos de muchas chicas, así que ahora a llegados mi turno.**

**-Bueno no estoy muy de acuerdo en lo que has estado haciendo con todas esas chicas, pero creo que no tendrías que torturarte de este modo.**

**Venia a decirte que tienes compañía para dormir, ya que no hay suficientes habitaciones, así que hemos hecho un sorteo y a Bella le ha tocado dormir contigo.**

**-Bella! Espera, no entiendo, ¿por sorteo?, que casualidad.**

**-Bueno sorteo amañado de parte mía y de Ross, pero sorteo.**

**-Muchas gracias Alice!**

**-De nada. Creo que tenéis mucho que aclarar, así que mas te vale que aproveches esta oportunidad, al igual que ella. Para que se pueda aclarar de una maldita vez.**

**-Espera, ¿Qué tiene que aclararse?**

**-Bueno Edward, creo que eso es cosa suya, así que no me hagas mas preguntas y aprovecha al máximo la noche. Ah! Sin tonterías que mi habitación esta aquí al lado.**

**Alice era una genia, se lo curraba mogollón conmigo. Tenia la mejor hermana del mundo. Aunque no entendía nada, Bella aclarase de que?**

**Empecé a dar vueltas, no podía cagarla con ella de nuevo y teníamos que hablar si o si.**

**-Puedo pasar?**

**-Si , pasa se supone que por esta noche es tu cuarto también.**

**Cuando paso me quede muerto y al parecer a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, no paraba de mirarme y eso me gustaba. Aunque a decir verdad yo tampoco podía parar de mirarla, se veía tan explosiva con ese mini pijama. Me estaba acalorando y mucho y encima ella ayudaba poco quedándose hay plantaba ya que tenia una perspectiva perfecta de su cuerpo, encima la camiseta del pijama dejaba ver el perfecto conjunto que esta noche había tenido el placer de observar.**

**-No te quedes hay parada, pasa, no muerdo.**

**-Ah! Si claro. Perdona. **

**-Bella hay un pequeño problema.**

**-Cual?**

**-En mi cuarto solo tenemos una cama, así que no quedara otra que sortearla.**

**-Ni hablar!, es tu cuarto así que yo dormiré en el suelo.**

**-No lo voy a permitir, si hace falta yo duermo en el suelo.**

**-Vale Edward! Tenemos un problema. No vamos a dormir los dos en el suelo como comprenderás.**

**-Pues si, tienes razón.**

**-Haber tu cama es bastante grande para que no nos tengamos que rozar en toda la noche, si a ti no te importa, por mi no hay problema.**

**-Hombre problema ninguno, si insistes!**

**-Edward!**

**-Es broma! Tranquila, no hay problema.**

**De puta madre, mejor imposible. Le debía una y muy gorda a Alice y Ross. La iba a tener en mi cama para mi solito. Aunque si lo pensaba bien era mucha la tentación.**

**-Edward, te importa si duermo dentro?**

**-No tranquila, yo prefiero fuera.**

**Se acostó y giro su cuerpo hacia la ventana, no sabia que hacer si acostarme, o meterme en el baño a dar botecitos, asiasí que opte por lo primero y espere que ella no notara mi nerviosismo.**

**Empecé a dar vueltas, teniéndola tan cerca me iba a ser imposible pegar ojo, me quede quieto mirando hacia su lado y me di cuenta de que ella tambien estaba nerviostambién no paraba de tiritar.**

**-Te encuentras bien?**

**-Si! Solo es que tengo un poco de frío.**

**-Hace un rato parecía que no tenias frío en los brazos de Jacob.**

**-Edward, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, se me paso la mano.**

**-Te gusta verdad?**

**-Creo que si pero hay alguien que me tira para atrás**

**-Alguien? Creo que el no, se le veía muy a gusto comiéndote la boca.**

**-No el no.**

**-Entonces?**

**-Tu. Tu y tus malditos cambios de actitud me confunden.**

**-Yo! Que tiene que ver esto conmigo?**

**-Nada Edward, déjalo- dijo a la ver que se giraba hacia mi.**

**-Bella me dice que te gusta tu amiguito y ahora me sales con que yo te tiro para atrás. Que yo sepa eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero parece ser que no lo tienes muy claro. Encima me sultas que solo te sirvo para un polvo y soy yo el que te tira para atrás. Yo no hago nada.**

**-Si, si lo haces.**

**-El que?**

**-Confundirme- dijo resoplando**

**-Perfecto. Al parecer te confundo, solo te sirvo para un polvo y te confundo, si que tengo sepsapir para que prefieras ese polvo. Aunque yo quiera más.**

**-Déjalo ya! No me estas ayudando mucho, será mejor que sigas con tus amiguitas y yo me decida de una vez por Jake.**

**-Pero no quiero a mis amiguitas, te quiero a ti.**

**-Creo que no soy la única que se confunde, estas obsesionado con llevarte a la chica nueva a la cama y hacerte el machote.**

**-Y quien te ha dicho que quiera eso?**

**-Nadie. Es solo que lo parece, aunque a veces.. Dejalo da igual.**

**-Es solo que nada. Yo tengo cldéjalo que quiero y te quiero a ti aunque no me creas. Pero prefiero que te aclares de una vez.**

**-Edward como comprenderás no se si fiarme.**

**-Te entiendo, pero te lo voy a demostrar sea como sea.**

**-Esta bien, pero te lo vas a tener que currar mucho para que pueda llegar a creerte.**

**-Sin pensármelo dos veces, la cogi de la cintura y le plante un beso en los labios.**

**-Quieres que valla a por una manta?**

**-No la verdad, estoy bien así.**

**-Bella te gusto su beso?**

**-Si Edward, me gusto y mucho, aunque el tuyo en el baño también.**

**-Y este? Me abalance y la bese con calma, no había prisa la tenia toda la noche y no quería presionarla. Bella empezó a corresponderme el beso y eso me dio ánimo de luchar más. Me abrió paso a su lengua y profundizamos el beso. Era tan diferente al del otro dia, era bonito, clamado, sin prisa. PPodría estar asi toda la noche, lo tenía demasiado claro, creo que me estaba enamorando y eso me complicaba las cosas. No queria sufrir, la queria asi para siempre, iba a luchar por ella y mucho.**

**Decidi separarme ya que note que nos faltaba el aire.**

**-Bella creo que te quiero.**

**-Edward yo…**

**-No digas nada solodejalo asi.**

**Dolía, dolía y mucho, pero sabia que tenia que tener paciencia. Se recostó sobre mi pecho y en un minuto se quedo profundamente dormida, yo solo la mire y disfrute del momento.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE**

**EDWARD PVO:**

Las 6 de la mañana y sin poder pegar ojo. Como lo iba a hacer teniendo a Bella tan cerca. La mire, la volví a mirar y no le podía sacar ningún fallo.

En eso que se meneo un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Edward, que pasa? Porque no duermes?

-La verdad me es un poco complicado teniéndote tan cerca.

-OH! Lo siento, si quieres me separo un poco.

-No! Ni de coña. para una noche que te voy a tener para mi, ni te muevas.

-Y como sabes que va a ser la ultima?- me tentó pegándose mas a mi cuerpo.

-Pues no se, me da la impresión de que Jacob lo tiene todo ganado.

-Pues yo te diría que no lo tengas tan seguro, además, ahora estoy contigo no con Jake, asi que no pienses en el.

-Bella me estas tentando con esa vececita.

-Y tu me estas tentando por no llevar camiseta.- me dijo jugando con la goma de mi pantalón de pijama.

Sin pensármelo dos veces la subí encima de mí y la empecé a besar, al ver que me respondía y parecía que la situación le gustaba hasta más que a mí, empecé a acariciarle la espalda hasta toparme con el sujetado. Lo que menos me esperaba es lo que paso después. Se incorporo encima mía, se desabrocho el sujetador y lo tiro por el suelo de la habitación, me miro con una gran sonrisa de picarona y me volvió a besar. Le acaricie la espalda entera, grabando en mi memoria cada centímetro de ella, las caderas el abdomen y hay me quede parado, como un niño al que todo esto le viene grande y no tiene ni puta idea que hacer.

-Bella, creo que lo mejor será que paremos si no quieres arrepentirte mañana de nada.

-Crees que tengo cara de querer parar soltó entre jadeos y comiéndome el cuello a besos.

Ella lo había querido. Si pensármelo le di la vuelta y el dejo debajo para poderla contemplar como era debido. Le baje un tirante de la camiseta acariciando cada centímetro de su hombro, le baje el otro y empuje la camiseta hacía bajo con toda la cordura que me era posible y dios si creía que no podía ser mas perfecta me equivocaba y mucho, tenia los pechos mas perfectos que había visto en mi vida. Hay mi vista se empezó a nublar y pase la mejor noche de mi vida. Nada de sexo, nada de vulgaridad solo ella y yo haciendo el amor sin prisa, descubriendo cada centímetro de los dos.

A las 12 de la mañana me desperté sintiendo unas cosquillas por mi estomago.

-Buenos días dormilón!

-Buenos días preciosa- le dije dándole un beso.

-Y dices que no me vas a tener mas días así!

-Y eso donde nos lleva?

-Donde quieres que nos lleve?

-A tenerte para mi todos los días de mi vida.

-Edward que quieres decir con ello?

-Me gustaría que saliéramos, que fueras mi novia, aunque esto me viene grande nunca e salido con nadie.

-Que! No me lo puedo creer, el gran Edward Cullen nunca a tenido novia?

-Aunque no te lo creas nop.

-Ósea que me estas pidiendo que te haga el honor de ser la primera?

-Así es.

-Esta bien Edward, pero vas a tener que tener paciencia conmigo porque ya sabes que me gustas, pero no puedo ocultarte mi tentación hacia Jacob.

-Lo tengo claro Bella y después de lo de anoche voy a intentar que la tentación te dure bien poco, ya que no me gustaría que mi chica no tuviera suficiente conmigo.

Después de dejarlo todo claro, decidimos vestirnos y bajar a desayunar.

Al entrar a la cocina, estaba Alice súper acaramelada con Jasped.

-Op! Buenos días chicos que tal anoche?

-Muy bien la verdad, aunque parece que a vosotros también os ha ido nada mal.

-Así es Jasped y yo hemos decidido intentar salir juntos haber si funciona.

-Me alegro hermanita, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que Jasped te convenía- le dije dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Y que tal vosotros? Todo arreglado?

-Arregladísimo- dije mientras me acercaba a Bella y le plantaba un beso en la boca.

-No!no me lo puedo creer, asi que vosotros…

-Asi es Alice, también lo vamos a intentar le dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-Me encanta, una de mis mejores amigas ahora es mi cuñada.

**JACOB PVO:**

-Quien es cuñada de quien?- dije entrando y mirando como Edward y Bella estaban dados de la mano.

Si pensármelo dos veces di media vuelta y salí dando un portazo a la calle. Lo sabia, Cullen no podía haber puesto la zarpa en otra que no fuera Bella, tenia que ser ella. Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi como un loco masajeándome la sin, hasta que vi que alguien me cogia de la mano y me abrazaba, sabia que no era Bella, pero me tranquilizaba saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por mi.

-Jacob, me acabo de enterar, lo siento.

-No Tania, no tienes ni idea, no sabes como es Cullen. No con ella no. No me lo puedo creer y pensar que ese beso había significado algo para ella.

-Te gusta verdad?

-Tania creo que la quiero.

-Pues no debería de ser yo la que te diga esto, pero lucha por ella. Hasta ayer por la noche Bella no tenia nada claro y que yo sepa tu le gustabas tanto con el. No se lo que habrá pasado, pero no te rindas, Bella siente algo por ti muy fuerte y sabe que le convienes, pero a nosotras parece que nos gusta lo difícil- me dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias Tania- le dije dándole un abrazo- se nota que me entiendes, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien es el tonto que no se a podio fijar en ti, pero de la manera que me hablas parece que lo sufres igual que yo.

-Asi es, pero ahora cambia esa cara y saca al Jacob risueño y guaperas que tanto nos gusta- me dijo empujándome hacia dentro de la casa.

Y eso iba a haber si a Bella le gustaban los malotes, malote iba a tener para rato porque picardía no me faltaba. Me despedí de todos ya que todos estaban hablando en la cocina y le di las gracias a Alice por su amabilidad hacia mi.

Al salir por la puerta vi como Edward intentaba no soltar a Bella pero ella le dijo algo al oído y salio tas de mí.

-Jake espera!

-Dime Bella?

-Yo solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche.

-Pues yo no me arrepiento y ahora mismo sin importarme que tu noviecito este hay dentro lo volvería a hacer.

-Jake!

-Jake nada Bella, crees que no me di cuenta como me correspondías.

-Dime que no te gusto, dímelo? - le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-No te puedo decir eso!

-Este bien con eso me lo aclaras todo. Escucha una cosa, no se como te ha conseguido Cullen pero que sepas que no se lo voy a poner fácil. Te quiero para mi y yo se que tu también sientes algo.

-Jake no me lo pongas difícil por favor?

-Yo no te lo voy a poner difícil solo voy a luchar por lo que quiero para mi - le conteste dándole un pico y subiéndome a mi moto para irme.

**BELLA PVO:**

Lo que me faltaba, parecía que lo tenia claro y Jake me deja con la miel en la boca con ese beso, joder Bella en que coño te al metido si te mueres por Jake también.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de dicha historia pertenecen a SM. La historia me pertenece a mí.

**CAPITULO 10: DIA PARA TANIA Y LA PUSH**

**BELLA PVO:**

Después de todo el revoltijo que llevaba mi cabeza, decidí ir a comer a casa con mi familia y Tania. Sabia que con Alice y Rosalie podía hablar del tema, pero quien mejor que Tania que me conocía cien por cien para comerle la cabeza sobre el asunto.

Recogimos toda la mesa y decidimos que el fin de semana iba a ser solo para nosotras ya que el lunes por la mañana salía su vuelo hacia España y no la volvería a ver hasta navidad.

Una vez listas nos fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores, ya que después de casi una semana todavía no había explorado la zona y después de caminar en silencio como media hora, decidimos sentarnos bajo un árbol a hablar.

-Bella me tienes preocupada. Has salido de casa de los Cullen huyendo, poniendo la excusa de que necesitas tiempo para tu amiga y me parece perfecto ya que he venido por ti, pero al parecer a Edward no le ha hecho mucha gracia saber que su novia no iba a pasar el fin de semana ni un rato con el.

-Ese es el punto Tania. Anoche pase una noche increíble con el, pero no se si puedo. Ver a Jake con esa cara me ha dejado hecha polvo y aunque a Edward le advertí que no tenia nada claro, aun asi quiso arriesgar y creo que me he precipitado.

-Bella te entiendo pero una vez tomada la decisión no hay vuelta atrás amiga. Se que eres muy madura y que no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, pero creo que la que te estas haciendo mas daño eres tu.

-Lo se Tania, pero es que después de lo que tuve con David en Madrid, decidí que era mi momento de disfrutar. Sabes que lo pase fatal por el y ahora llego aquí y los dos chicos mas monos de el instituto se interesan por mi y dios es que no puedo ni pensar.

-Ahi Bella no se que decirte es complicado.

-Tania sabes que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, pero creo que por ahora solo me queda esperar y ver lo que pasa.

-Asi es amiga. Deja la mente en blanco y disfruta que no hace falta marearse tanto. Lo que tenga que ser será Belli.

Pasamos hasta las 6 de la tarde paseando, hablando de toda la gente que había dejado en España. Tania me mandaba mensajitos de todos diciéndome que ya se me echaba de menos y que volviera pronto. Me contó como le iba la cosa a Maria con Rubén y lo raro que era estar con las chicas sin mí ya que no era lo mismo. Cuando fue anocheciendo, decidimos volver a casa a ver una película ya que mañana si hacia buen día nos iríamos a la Push a pasar todo el día.

Hicimos sesión ñoña de pelis con pizza y helado y a las 11 de la noche decidimos irnos a la cama para mañana poder aprovechar el día. Nos acostamos y decidí mirar mi móvil ya que no lo había echo en toda la tarde, tenia 3 sms.

_Bella no te piense que te libras de la charla te has ido como un cohete de mi casa, mañana te llamo que disfrutes del día con Tania. A por cierto le he dado tu numero a mi hermano. Tu cuñadita jejeje besetes_.

Hora 15:45

_Bella soy Edward, Alice me ha dado tu numero espero que no te importe ya que como somos novios lo normal es que lo tenga. Como va el día con Tania? Besos._

Hora 16:39.

_Bella soy yo de nuevo es que como no has contestado en toda la tarde, me tenias un poco preocupado. Bueno supongo que todo ira bien solo quería desearte dulces sueños preciosa._

Hora 22:49

Cogui el móvil y conteste lo mas breve posible ya que no tenia ganas de pensar en el tema.

_Buenas noches Edward solo necesitaba pasar rato con Tania a solas y deje olvidado el móvil en la habitación. Mañana hablamos. Que duermas bien. Bella._

_Alice todo esta bien, mañana te llamo tenemos plan de ir con Tania a la Push ya que el tiempo dice que hace buen día. Si por la tarde os apetece pasaros a ti y a Ross allí estaremos. Ah! Nada de chicos solas. Tk pequeñaza._

Creí que seria lo mejor, ya que no me apetecía comerme la cabeza más y poder descansar y disfrutar un día con las chicas.

A la mañana siguiente eran la 9 cuando me desperté y decidí dejar a Tania descansando, ya que solo había que preparar los bocatas y poco mas. Prepare el desayuno y me di una ducha a las 10 la desperté llevándole el desayuno a la cama. A las 10:30h ya estábamos listas para partir.

-La verdad Belli que suerte que aquí tengas playa estoy un poco harta de la piscina en Madrid.

-Pues no se si es mucha suerte, ya que aquí el sol parece esconderse y solo asomar cuando le da la gana.

Una vez llegamos plantamos las toallas en la arena y nos pusimos el bronceador, ya que no había mucha gente disfrutamos del silencio durante un rato. A las 12 Alice me escribió un mensaje, diciéndome que después de comer vendrían ella y Ross. Pasamos toda la mañana hiendo y viniendo del agua a la toalla y de la toalla al agua y haciendo castillos de arena con un par de nenes que había por allí con sus padres.

Cuando nos cansamos, decidimos sacar los bocatas para comer y poder descansar un poco.

En un rato la playa se fue llenando y divise a los compañeros del equipo de fútbol de Edward un poco mas allá jugando con la pelota.

Mike se acerco a saludar y a que le presentara a Tania. Después de las presentaciones con los chicos, nos pusimos a jugar al balón hasta que llegaron Alice y Ross y nos estuvieron contando el día de comprar que habían pasado ayer.

**EDWARD PVO:**

Todo el sábado sin saber nada de Bella, no se lo que le pasaba pero supuse que solo necesitaba estar a solas con Tania.

Después de haberle enviado dos mensajes a las 11:15 de la noche se digno a contestar.

_Buenas noches Edward solo necesitaba pasar rato con Tania a solas y deje olvidado el móvil en la habitación. Mañana hablamos. Que duermas bien. Bella._

Al recibir su mensaje me dejo más tranquilo confirmando lo que sospechaba que le apetecía estar solo para Tania y lo comprendía pero yo también la quería para mí.

El domingo me desperte a la hora de comer, ya que la noche anterior me había quedado jugando con Jasped a la consola hasta las 4 de la madrugada y lo primero que hice fue mirar el móvil pero nada de nada.

Alice me comento que no me preocupara que solo quería estar con Tania, pero yo ya no sabia que pensar. Un día saliendo y ni siquiera me llama para pasar con ella la tarde del domingo.

A las 15h Mike me escribió un mensaje diciéndome que estaban en la playa y que tenían a dos bombones para ellos solitos y que como no llegara pronto se terminarían.

Deje de darle vueltas al coco y decidí llamarlos para pasar la tarde con ellos y divertirme un rato.

**BELLA PVO:**

Después de haberme medio enfadado con Alice por lo de los chicos ya que en cuanto vio a su Jasped voló con ellos, decidí dejar a las chicas jugando a la pelota con todos y dar un paseo yo sola.

No tenia muchas ganas de pensar, pero abecés venia bien reflexionar contigo misma de lo que estaba pasando. Yo lo había pasado fatal con David, ya que desde que llegue a España me había fijado en el, pero parecía que era invisible hasta que Tania y las chicas decidieron hacer un día una fiesta en mi cumpleaños 17 y me pusieron toda mona. Ese día, creí que había sido el mas feliz de mundo ya que había estado toda la noche conmigo y encima perdí mi virginidad con el. Me lleno de promesas que nunca llegaron. El lunes siguiente todo se hundió al llegar a instituto, paso de mí como si no me conociera y me entere que estaba saliendo con la puta de Gema. Hay es cuando empezó todo, me hundí por muchos meses, hasta que un día las chicas decidieron que todo se terminaba aquí y que iba a cambiar. Seis meses antes de venirme a Forks me convirtieron en la envidia del instituto. La ingenua Bella se había esfumado, aunque con mi gente seguía siendo la misma, disfrute al máximo el tiempo restante antes de decidir que me venia a vivir con mi padre. Fiestas chicos y lo que hiciera falta, pero en mi interior seguía siendo igual frágil y con ganas de enamorarme como cualquier jovencita de mi edad. Y ahora después de vivir lo vivido, me encontraba con esta situación. No sabía si pensar que había sido un poco ingenua al dejar ver a Edward parte de la Bella antigua, pero era normal que no confiara ni en mi misma y más viendo lo visto.

Seguí caminando, pensando en los chicos hasta que note que unas manos me tapaban los ojos y me hacían parar en seco.

-Quien soy?

-Jake! – dije girándome y dando un saltito para abrazarlo.

-Que haces aquí Bella?

Pues vine a pasar el día con Tania y las chicas y como nos encontramos con los chicos del equipo de fútbol decidí dar un paseo ya que no me apetecía tanto jaleo.

-Ah!Te parece bien si te acompaño?

-Pues la verdad es que me vendría muy bien, ya que me he alejado un poco y no se si me ubicare.

-Chicos voy a acompañar a Bella en un rato vuelvo- les grito a los cicos con lo que se esntontraba.

Al principio nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo y me parecio raro, ya que cuando estaba con el era todo menos silencio, hasta que me dio la mano y me confirmo con una sonrisa que todo estaba bien. Paseamos contándome historias de papa y Bil de cuando se lo llevaban de pesca y todas las chapuzas que liaban los dos juntos. Recordamos viejos tiempos en los que pasábamos el día en la playa hasta llegar al punto que no tenia retorno, el ahora.

-Bella, la verdad es que cuando Charlie me dijo que te venias a vivir aquí me puse súper contento, pero nunca imagine que la dulce Bella se había convertido en toda una mujer y que pudiera pasar esto.

-A que te refieres con esto?

-Que no es evidente Bella, tienes a medio instituto babeando por ti sin mencionar a Cullen y a un viejo amigo.

-Jake creo que será mejor que dejemos el tema aquí, ya bastante tengo con lo que tengo.

-Bella creo que te confundes y mucho. Sabes que no te conviene y te gusta y me vas a negar que ayer cuando nos besamos no querías que siguiera?

-Pues no te voy a mentir. Me gustas Jake, pero también me gusta Edward.

-Y el muy gilipollas se me adelanto! Pero me da igual no se lo voy a poner fácil.

-Y no quiero que se lo pongas- le dije sin pensar.

-Bella me estas diciendo que tengo posibilidades- dijo acercándose a mi peligrosamente.

Me separa un poco de el porque ya habíamos llegado a donde estaban los chicos y vi que todos nos miraban. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió ,es ver a Edward hay parado mirándonos con cara de pocos amigos.

**EDWARD PVO:**

Al llegar a la playa me encontré con la sorpresa de que las chicas estaban con mis colegas, pero lo que mas me extraño es ver a Tania y no a Bella.

-Tania a donde esta Bella?

-Se fue hace nada a pasear ya que no le apetecía estar jugando a la pelota no creo que tarde.

Me mosqueo un poco que no fuera ella la que me avisara para venir, ya que todos estaban aquí, pero descarte la idea rápido, suponiendo que a ella solo le apetecía estar con las chicas y ellos se les añadieron.

Estuvimos un rato jugando a la pelota y Bella no aparecía y me empecé a preocupar hasta me Mike me aviso de algo peor.

-Joder Cullen lo tienes bien difícil con la Swan.

-Pues yo te diría que no ya que a partir de ayer somos novios oficiales.

-Pues yo te diría que te andarás con cuidado, porque la veo muy acarameladita con su amigito.

Dicho eso gire la cara para encontrarme a Bella parada en medio de la arena súper cerca de Jacob y el coguiendola de la cintura. Me inundo una rabia tremenda, pero en cuanto me miro en esbozo una sonrisa de las suyas, me intente convencer de que era mi novia y que no iba a permitir que me la quitara. Aunque mi cabeza me dijera que no las tenia todas conmigo.

Jacob le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se despidió de ella. Asi que era el momento de acercarme. No podía dar un paso en falso y dármela de novio celoso ya que sabia de sobra por ella a lo que me atenía y no podía reclamarle nada que no supiera ya.

-Hola preciosa!- le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Edward, no sabía que estabas aquí sino hubiera venido antes.

-No pasa nada, supongo que estabas muy entretenida paseando con tu amiguito.

-Edward creo que te deje las cosas bien claras ayer. Sabes lo que siento de sobra y solo estábamos hablando nada mas. Me decidí por ti y si algo cambia serás el primero en saberlo. No hemos hecho nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir. Aparte de hablar y pasear.

-Bella solo dime si a intentado algo?

-Para serte sincera, e sido yo la que le a dicho que no se de por vencido, pero que estoy contigo y punto.

-Ok esta bien. No quiero peleas, vente a jugar un rato con nosotros.

Y aunque la notaba rara, asi pasamos la tarde entre bromas en el agua y divirtiéndonos con la arena.

Cuando estábamos recogiendo se me ocurrió invitarla a cenar a casa. Se opuso diciéndome que era la última noche que Tania pasaba aquí y quería cenar con su familia, asi que no le insistí más.

Me remordía por dentro saber que no era toda mía y que todo se podía ir a la mierda de un momento a otro. Pero me lo iba a currar y le iba a dejar el espacio necesario para que estuviera segura de todo. Aunque me consolaba saber que para cara de todos era mía. Que fuerte siempre habia sido yo el indeciso por asi decirlo y ahora para una que me gusta de verdad la tengo a medias.

Le envié un mensaje de buenas noches diciéndole que mañana la esperaba en la entrada del instituto media hora antes para asi podernos despedir de Tania y al momento me contesto que perfecto que así seria. Me pareció soso pero me conforme ya que mas valía eso que nada.

**Chicas siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero a partir de ahora intentare recompensarlo.**

**Muchos besos, espero que os guste.**


End file.
